


Chess and other aphrodisiacs

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soul Bond, Spanish Translation, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV, Telepathic Bond
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por Obsidienne] Cuando Jim es juzgado por el cargo de falta de honestidad académica, decide encontrar a su acusador.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chess, and other Aphrodisiacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941734) by [obsidienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidienne/pseuds/obsidienne). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Star Trek pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 

— ¿Quién es este tipo?

Len ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su tableta.

—Alguien a quien no le gustan los tramposos, probablemente.

—Yo no hice trampa —dice Jim, por centésima vez, pero su amigo, como siempre, ni siquiera está escuchándolo: está empinado sobre numerosas tabletas, mascullando principalmente para sí mismo.

No es que Jim le esté prestando atención, tampoco. Está mirando al comandante Spock, que luce más sexy en su uniforme negro de lo que un instructor debería. Lo que es, probablemente, el motivo por el que Uhura —quien, aparentemente, sigue sin tener nombre de pila— presta atención a cada una de sus palabras. No es que Jim pueda culparla por eso: este profesor en particular es desquiciadamente hermoso. Algo que, posiblemente, forma parte de la irritación de Jim: porque, ¿quién carajo es este tipo para acusarlo de romper las reglas cuando es  _él_ quien sale con una estudiante? Claro, Jim ni siquiera sabe si los instructores tienen prohibido salir con cadetes, pero…

Empuja el pie de Len con el suyo.

—Bones. Hey, ¿es contra las reglas si un instructor sale con un cadete? —empuja con un poco más de fuerza cuando su amigo sólo gruñe. Len finalmente lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? —demanda. Jim repite la pregunta, lo que sólo confunde jodidamente a Bones—. ¿A quién le importa?

—A mí —empuja el hombro de Len—. Mira, ¿quieres?

Len entorna los ojos.

— ¿Mirar qué? —Jim servicialmente le gira la cabeza para que pueda poner los ojos en blanco en dirección de la pareja—. Eso es… espera —balbucea Len—. ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? ¿Me trajiste aquí para espiar a Uhura?

—Técnicamente, estamos espiando al comandante Spock quien, por cierto, es un instructor y, si está saliendo con Uhura…

—Okey, oficialmente estás desquiciado —sisea Len—. Tengo exámenes finales esta semana…

—También yo —interrumpe Jim con indignación—. Y me estarán juzgando por cargos de deslealtad académica cuando los termine, así que…

—Porque hiciste trampa en el más grande examen de este lugar. ¿Qué demonios pensaste que harían: darte una medalla por pensamiento creativo?

—Deberían —dice Jim, pensativo—. No es mi culpa que fuera tan sencillo de reprogramar. Y, si me preguntas, este tal Spock sólo está amargado…

Len entierra la cabeza en los brazos con un fuerte y descendente gruñido.

—A veces, enserio te odio —murmura contra su manga. Jim le da una palmada en la cabeza.

—Ya sé —consuela—. Pero, enserio, ¿es contra las reglas?

— ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Dios, me sorprende que no pidieras leer el manual tan pronto como viste al comandante Shaw.

—No me importa si  _yo_ rompo las reglas, Bones. Sólo necesito saber si  _él_ lo hace.

Len levanta la cabeza.

—Escúchame, Jim —dice con seriedad—. Si intentas chantajearlo, sacarán tu trasero de aquí más rápido que el de Finnegan.

Jim coloca una palma sobre su corazón.

—Len, me lastimas. Nunca haría algo tan mezquino —. El giro de ojos de Len es testamento de la poca fe que tiene en él—. No es que no me lo merezca, pero, aun así, me duele.

—Oh, por favor —se queja Len, dándole un manotazo en los dedos suplicantes. Señala con el pulgar para que Jim vea a la feliz pareja—. Ni siquiera se ven como si estuvieran saliendo. ¿Quién dijo que están saliendo?

—Gaila.

—Una fuente confiable —se burla Len, mientras hace ademán de alcanzar su olvidado vaso con agua—. Le está enseñando a jugar ajedrez o algo así.

—Exactamente. Él es vulcano y el ajedrez es su forma de coquetear.

Len se ahoga con el agua. Varias personas miran en su dirección, incluyendo a Spock y Uhura. Jim agacha la cabeza y le da una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

— ¿Qué carajo… —exhala Len—…acabas de decir?

—Ajedrez, coqueteo. ¿Nunca has visto un vídeo de porno vulcano?

Len lo mira como si ni siquiera estuviera hablando en estándar.

—No soy yo quien se siente atraído por vulcanos. Oh, Dios mío —dice por lo bajo, ojos deslizándose hacia donde Uhura está batiendo las pestañas a través del tablero de ajedrez—, vas a intentar acostarte con él, ¿no es así?

Jim pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro.

—Te romperá el cuello. Los vulcanos son tres veces más fuertes que los humanos…

—Oh, ¿quieres relajarte? —Salta Jim—. No voy a insinuármele. Sólo no quiero que me corran, ¿de acuerdo? —Empuja la tableta de Len de vuelta hacia él—. Sí, sí, ya sé: debí pensarlo antes de reprogramar el examen.

Mira un punto por encima del hombro de Len, esperando a que se muestre de acuerdo con una de sus típicas arengas. Aunque, no lo hace. Recoge sus tabletas y empuja la pantorrilla de Jim.

—Vamos, niño, a cenar y te ayudaré a pensar en cómo salir de ésta. Tal vez podamos alegar locura temporal. Dios sabe que posiblemente es cierto.

Sorprendido, Jim sonríe lentamente antes de ponerse de pie para ir detrás de su amigo.

* * *

 

El plan de Len es sólido. Quizás incluso funcione. Denigrarse no es algo que Jim haga mucho estos días, pero posiblemente pueda. Recuerda muy bien cómo se hace.

—No tienes que humillarte —suspira Len, mientras guarda el interminable cargamento de tabletas en su mochila el día siguiente—. Sólo acepta la responsabilidad cuando te pregunten al respecto en la vista.

—No planeaba mentir —señala Jim desde donde está alisándose el feo uniforme rojo. El dorado, sabe, se vería mucho mejor—. Es sólo que no pienso que el examen fuera justo.

—No se supone que sea justo. Mira —dice Len, deteniéndolo con un brazo a través del pecho cuando intenta escabullirse—. No digo que no tengas un punto. Todos sabemos que lo tienes, pero este tal Spock no estaba impresionado. Y, desafortunadamente para ti, a la junta de revisión probablemente le importa más su opinión que la tuya.

—Sólo son un montón de pretenciosos…

Len le da un empujón.

—Es exactamente eso de lo que estoy hablando. Tienes diez días para averiguar qué hacer. A los vulcanos les gustan las reglas y la lógica. Cuando estés frente a la junta de revisión, sólo usa la lógica para hacerlo creer que te reformaste. Podrías convencer a un klingon de darte su blat'leth.  _Pretende_  que lo lamentas, por el amor de Dios.

Y Jim puede fingir. Se resigna a hacer exactamente eso.

* * *

 

El apruebo de Len sigue repicando en sus oídos mientras camina a su última clase del día. Realmente no es su culpa que la voz dentro de su cabeza no sea tan fuerte para ahogar a aquella que es responsable de que maneje autos hacia bordes de acantilados y pille peleas en bares. Len enserio debería aprender a proyectar.

Ese será su razonamiento más tarde, cuando le explique a su amigo porqué en éste momento está sentado en la parte trasera del salón de clases de Spock, escuchándolo darle clase a cien estudiantes sobre la mecánica de la manipulación genética en especies de grano no resistentes.

Casi interrumpe dos veces para corregir las ridículas conclusiones de dos de sus compañeros, pero sigue teniendo un poco de autocontrol, al menos. Bones estaría orgulloso.

Espera hasta que la mayoría de los cadetes ha salido, despidiéndose de varios, antes de ajustarse la mochila en el hombro y caminar hacia el frente del salón.

Spock está hablando con una cadete, que parece tan enamorada de él como Uhura. La despide tras responder las preguntas que ella podría haber respondido por su propia cuenta y gira hacia Jim. Su expresión templada cambia inmediatamente: cejas arqueándose más alto hasta que alcanzan la línea de su cabello.

—Cadete Kirk. ¿Asumo que desea debatir los cargos impuestos en su contra?

Jim evita sonreír, apenas. Este tipo obviamente se toma demasiado enserio.

—Dudo que protestar pueda ayudarme —dice. Antes de que Spock pueda contestar, añade—: sus estudiantes no saben mucho de triticale, ¿cierto?

La cabeza de Spock se inclina a un costado.

—Explique.

—Si supieran, se darían cuenta de que el triticale no es resistente a ninguna cepa de hongos aparte de las que son nativas de la Tierra. Antes de que todos los cultivos fueran destruidos en Tarsus IV, cinco cultivos planetarios fueron eliminados también. El único motivo para la hibridación es volverlos resistentes.

—Pienso que la idea del cadete era que diluir más el triticale contribuye a debilitar su resistencia.

—En la Tierra, claro —concuerda Jim—, pero estamos hablando de terrenos alienígenas. Y el triticale ha crecido con éxito en docenas de planetas, siempre y cuando no esté contaminado. No es de mucho uso si no puede sobrevivir bacterias extraterrestres. Ese es el punto detrás del intento de hibridación de Schumer. Si es exitoso, quadrotriticale podría proveer alimento para la mitad de un cuadrante.

— ¿Ha leído la investigación de Schumer? —Pregunta Spock, esas cejas levantándose una vez más—. Su expediente no denotó interés en la bio-genética.

Jim se encoge de hombros.

—Viejo hábito.

—Conocimientos sobre bio-genética no pueden ser obtenidos sólo a través del hábito.

Aunque, técnicamente cierto, Jim no va a explicar y no sólo porque Spock suena despectivo.

—Debería asignarles a Schumer —dice en vez de eso—. O a Graved. Ella es más accesible.

Spock lo está mirando de forma muy similar a cómo hace Len cuando Jim sugiere nadar desnudos en la bahía. A Len en verdad no le gusta la idea de nadar desnudo. Pero, tras un minuto, Spock inclina la barbilla.

—Tomaré la sugerencia en consideración.

—Genial —Jim señala su mochila con un codo—. Tengo clase, así que…

— ¿Está intentando congraciarse conmigo?

Jim parpadea con honesta sorpresa al oírlo.

— ¿Qué?

—No parece haber otra razón para su súbita presencia en mi salón de clases. Su interés en éste campo en particular parece incongruente con mis conocimientos sobre su pasado académico.

Jim no puede evitarlo: sonríe.

— ¿Está diciendo que pretendo saber sobre triticale para impresionarlo o que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para tener conocimientos al respecto?

Sólo una de las cejas se eleva esta vez.

—Estoy muy al tanto de su inteligencia.

—Entonces piensa que finjo —dice Jim con un asentimiento.

—Mi comprensión de su personalidad indica una complacencia por pasar por encima de los demás a favor de su ganancia personal.

—Mi personalidad —Jim hace eco con incredulidad—. Usted sabe nada sobre mí.

—Incorrecto. Su respuesta para el Kobayashi Maru me dice demasiado sobre usted.

A sabiendas de que Len no lo aprobaría, Jim cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que le dice?

—Que está dispuesto a hacer trampa para alcanzar sus metas.

—Tal vez sólo es que no creo en rendirse.

—Tal actitud es ilógica, dado quién fue su progenitor…

— ¿Mi qué? —interrumpe Jim, mandíbula tensándose—. ¿Se refiere a mi padre?

—Sus acciones deberían ilustrar que la muerte es inevitable.

Jim tiene que destrabar su mandíbula antes de que pueda hablar.

—No es sobre la muerte. Es acerca de no rendirse.

Spock ladea la cabeza.

—No comprendo.

Haciendo aspavientos, Jim dice:

—Él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, aun cuando murió para lograrlo. Su simulación es acerca de aceptar el fracaso. No es realista.

—No está en la posición adecuada para emitir ese juicio.

— ¿Es así? —Replica Jim—. ¿No es ese el punto? ¿Ver qué decisión tomaré?

—Dentro de los parámetros de la simulación. Usted cambió los parámetros de la simulación y, por ende, su solución es inválida.

—Sólo de acuerdo a su interpretación. En ninguna parte de las reglas dice que el test no puede ser reprogramado.

—Está implícito…

—Pero no explícitamente establecido. Y ese, en realidad, es  _tú_ error, no mío.

Los ojos de Spock se entornan.

—El intento de debatir los matices ilustra  _tu_  culpa.

Jim suspira.

—Por supuesto que sí —su mochila está estúpidamente pesada, la hace a un lado con un empujón de la cadera—. Mira, enserio tengo clase.

—El periodo de clase actual comenzó hace cinco punto tres minutos.

—Ya sé. Voy tarde. Entonces… —señala la puerta con el pulgar—. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—Le explicaré el retardo a tu instructor —dice Spock, alcanzando una de las tabletas sobre el escritorio.

—Está bien. No se va a sorprender.

Spock lo observa.

—Ya veo. De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte.

Jim puede sentir los ojos de Spock en él mientras se va. Lanza un brote de inquietud por su columna… o quizá sólo se trata de irritación residual.

* * *

 

Jim gira lentamente en el asiento central del simulador. Lo más cerca que estará jamás de la realidad. Ni siquiera sabe por qué le importa. Aparte del hecho obvio de que en verdad odia perder.

No ayuda que la voz de Frank es la más fuerte dentro de su cabeza ahora mismo:  _lo que tú quieres no importa. Eres nadie._

Jim respira profundo, deja salir el aire lentamente, mientras se detiene frente a la falsa pantalla de visualización.

—No asistir a una clase es poco recomendable —lo asusta una voz profunda, haciendo que gire a su alrededor.

Spock está de pie en la entrada, manos tras la espalda y la cabeza en ese curioso ladeo que parece no poder evitar.

—Pero no está contra las reglas —señala Jim, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la pantalla. No se levanta de la silla.

—No lo está —concuerda Spock—. De cualquier manera, la asistencia es recomendada como una forma de ampliar la experiencia de aprendizaje. Tu participación también sería benéfica para tus compañeros de clase.

Jim ríe, despectivo.

—Hay un montón de maestros de primaria que estarían en desacuerdo contigo.

— ¿No estaban al tanto de tu perspicacia intelectual? —pregunta Spock con seriedad.

Jim casi sonríe.

—No: lo estaban.

—Entonces, no comprendo.

—Es que era igual de desagradable que ahora, comandante. ¿Qué hay que comprender aparte de eso?

Spock, muy obviamente, no lo capta, pero Jim no tiene ánimos para seguir con esto.

— ¿No te preguntas cómo entré aquí?

—Asumo que usaste el mismo método aplicado cuando entraste sin permiso hace tres noches.

—Los códigos de seguridad apestan —dice Jim—. Y probablemente deberías reprogramar los tuyos también…

—Son incapaz de sobrepasar tu encriptación.

Jim se muerde el labio para evitar burlarse. Sabe que los vulcanos supuestamente no tienen emociones, pero este está claramente irritado.

—Puedo mostrarte, si quieres —ofrece. Alza las manos cuando los ojos del comandante se entrecierran—. Sin trucos, lo prometo —pretende ser sarcástico, pero Spock sólo asiente.

—Tendrás que acompañarme al cuarto de control.

Jim se levanta de la silla del capitán.

—Pudiste pedírmelo después de la primera vez que lo intentaste. No quieres que nadie actúe como mi imitador.

—Después de que seas disciplinado, es seguro que pocos desearán cometer el mismo error.

—Ah, entonces seré el ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer —eso tampoco es nuevo—. Suena correcto. Mira —dice, tan abruptamente, que Spock pausa en la puerta del cuarto de control—, no es necesario tener una audiencia. No lamento lo que hice, así que puedes ir y decirle a Barnett que tiene vía libre para firmar mis papeles de ejecución o lo que sea.

—La Flota Estelar no emplea la ejecución como método de disciplina.

— ¿Siempre eres tan literal? —Dice Jim, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ejecución, expulsión: son lo mismo.

Las cejas de Spock se han arrugado, lo que suaviza la severidad considerablemente.

—Esperas ser expulsado.

—Sí, bien, me acusaste de hacer trampa. ¿Qué otra opción hay?

—Sería muy ilógico expulsar a alguien de tu calibre. La disciplina, sin embargo, debe ser sostenida. La deslealtad académica es una ofensa seria —dice Spock, el tono regresando a aquél que estaba usando durante su clase—. Si la Flota Estelar ha de funcionar de manera óptima, todos sus oficiales deben adherirse a un estándar estricto de propiedad…

— ¿No estás saliendo con una estudiante?

La boca de Spock permanece abierta un instante y, entonces, sus ojos se entrecierran.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Uhura. Sales con ella, ¿cierto? —Pregunta Jim, mientras se recarga contra una de las consolas—. Es contra las reglas que te relaciones con una cadete.

Spock continúa con su estudio.

—Tú intensión es la extorsión —dice, especulativo.

Jim pone los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad, no soy un bastardo, ¿sabes?

Las cejas de Spock, en efecto, desaparecen bajo su flequillo ésta vez.

Suspirando, Jim dice con sencillez:

—No me importa que salgas con una estudiante. No voy a decirlo. Sólo estoy estableciendo un punto.

—No lo haces de la forma correcta.

Jim se ríe ante el insulto seco.

—Okay. Me estás acusando de deslealtad académica, ¿no es así?

—Engañar es inaceptable.

—Tener una relación con una estudiante también es inaceptable —apunta Jim, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Eres un hipócrita. Ese es mi punto.

Los ojos oscuros de Spock son extrañamente expresivos, para un vulcano. No luce molesto, al menos, sólo curioso.

—Tu afirmación es válida —dice finalmente, tan filoso como dice todo lo demás.

—Uh… de acuerdo —Jim se rasca la ceja—. Realmente no esperaba que concordaras conmigo.

Gira, lejos de la mirada penetrante, para teclear la línea de comando que usó para pasar por encima de la de Spock. Toma algo de tiempo y se siente un poco nervioso porque Spock sólo permanece detrás de él, mirando por encima de su hombro. Jim se mueve, pero no hay ninguna forma en que pueda evitar el calor irradiando de él, algo que, hasta donde sabe, es normal en los vulcanos cuando están en un entorno más frío que el de su desierta tierra natal.

—Ahí lo tienes —dice finalmente, deslizándose lejos—. Es todo tuyo.

—La complejidad de tu encriptado es impresionante —murmura Spock, mientras sus dedos juegan sobre la consola, ojos fijos en las pantallas—. No creo haber podido llegar a los algoritmos correctos por mi cuenta —levanta la mirada, ceja arqueada—. ¿Otro hábito?

Jim sonríe un poco.

—Eso puede decirse.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a demostrar tu proceso? —pregunta Spock.

—Uh… sí, sí eso quieres.

—Estoy disponible a las diecinueve horas de mañana. ¿Es aceptable?

—Supongo. Pero, si es para reunir evidencia, no negaré que entré aquí y cambié los parámetros del examen, así que realmente no es necesario…

—No estoy interesado en la evidencia. Ya has admitido tu culpa.

—Nunca fue mi intención pretender que no irrumpí aquí —protesta Jim—. Es un examen injusto…

Spock gira y está tan cerca de Jim, que éste tiene que dar un paso atrás. El comandante no se da cuenta.

—No está hecho para que lo sea —dice—. En vez de eso, su propósito es evaluar como tú, en una posición de mando, enfrentarías un escenario de fracaso.

—Creo que tienes una muy buena idea de cómo lo haría. Cambiar las reglas hasta que funcione.

—Las reglas no pueden ser cambiadas para ajustarse a…

— ¿Alguna vez alguien más intentó reprogramas el Kobayashi Maru?

—No que yo sepa.

—La respuesta es no. la respuesta también es no para la pregunta de si alguien más lo tomó en más de una ocasión. Sólo porque no te gusta mi solución, no puedes negar que es única.

—Sería ilógico negar aquello que es verdadero.

—Exacto. Entonces, ¿qué elegirías si enfrentas a la muerte? ¿Un comandante que se rinde y la deja pasar o un comandante que hará todo para asegurarse de que no sea así?

—Ese no es el punto, cadete.

—Sí, lo es. Sabes todo lo que debes saber sobre el tipo de capitán que yo sería. Si, en algún punto, hacer trampa es la única forma de ganar, entonces eso es lo que elegiría. Esa es tu evaluación, ¿no es así?

Pasa un largo momento antes de que Spock hable.

—Eres un individuo perplejo, cadete. Espero tu tutela —devuelve su atención a las consolas—. Confío en que puedes encontrar la salida por tu cuenta.

Inseguro de si acaba de ser alagado o insultado, Jim se va.

* * *

 

— ¿Qué parte de  _discúlpate_ se traduce a  _ten una cita con él_? —pregunta Bones desde donde está sentado contra su cabecera, estudiando tres tabletas al mismo tiempo.

—No estoy saliendo con él. Caray —murmura Jim, mientras pasa de largo su propia cama para derribarse en la de su amigo; Len saca sus pies de debajo del trasero de Jim.

—Bien, no veo porque no —es la respuesta sarcástica—. Le gusta salir con cadetes, ¿recuerdas?

—Uh, ¿lo has  _visto_? —Jim hunde los pies desnudos bajo el muy suave edredón de Len, quien le gruñe. Se cubre las piernas por completo antes de que Len vuelva a prestarle atención a sus tabletas—. El tipo es hermoso.

— ¿Y?

Jim lo ignora y agita una mano perezosa en dirección de su amigo.

—Pásame mi PADD, ¿quieres?

Len levanta la mirada de sus tabletas.

— ¿Enserio vas a  _estudiar_?

—Sí, claro —chasquea los dedos—. PADD —. Len se la pasa, ojos inyectados en sangre llenos de sospecha—. Su clase estaba hablando de triticale. La mayoría eran idiotas, pero Spock tenía algunos puntos interesantes y quiero revisar algo. Te ves mal, por cierto. Deberías dormir.

—Si no paso éste examen el viernes, estaré jodido.

—Ya eres un doctor: no te pueden correr.

—Pueden decirme que me incline para ellos cuando intente abordar una nave estelar.

Jim sonríe y empuja el pie de su amigo.

—Lo harás genial.

Len hace a un lado el cumplido, como siempre, y entorna los ojos.

— ¿Qué dijo sobre el triticale?

—Sólo un comentario sobre los hongos de Tarsus… —silencia a su amigo, habiendo encontrado el documento que estaba buscando. Jim puede escuchar todas las preguntas que Len quiere hacerle. En vez de preguntar, le lanza una almohada, que Jim atrapa y coloca tras su cabeza.

Se acomodan, tan cómodos cómo es posible en el silencio.

* * *

 

En el almuerzo, donde cosas como los sándwiches de tomate deberían ser sacrosantas, Uhura se desploma en la silla frente a la de Jim y se lo arranca de la mano.

— ¡Hey! —Protesta—. ¿Qué carajo?

—Necesito hablar contigo —dice ella y el plato de Jim colisiona con el de Len, para hacer énfasis.

El tenedor de Len está estático frente a su boca. Y, frente a él, Gary Mitchell está sonriendo, como el bastardo que es.

—Okay —acepta Jim—. ¿Me puedes devolver mi emparedado?

—No aquí —dice ella, palabras cerradas, y entonces procede a sujetarle el bícep y él no tiene otro recurso más permitir que tiren de él.

—Sabes —dice, alegre—, mis citas generalmente preguntan antes de sacar las cadenas y los látigos. No es que me importe… sólo creí que debía mencionarlo.

Ahora están en algo así como un rincón apartado y ella lo suelta, su boca retorcida con disgusto.

—Eres un malnacido —sisea.

Jim sonríe, rotando el hombro: ella tiene un sorprendente fuerte agarre.

— ¿Qué hice?

—Le dijiste a Spock que no saliera conmigo —dice con fiereza—. Dios, sabía que eras un idiota…

— ¿Qué? —está boqueando para ella—. Yo no dije…

— ¿Le dijiste que era un hipócrita? —demanda.

—Bueno, sí, pero no…

—No puedes usar esto —dice, su voz tomando un tinte más duro—. No hemos hecho algo, así que si crees que puedes chantajearlo…

— ¡Jesús, no intento hacer nada! —eso sale más fuerte de lo que pretende. Otra sonrisa y baja la voz—. No me importa si sales con él…

—Bien, pues ya no es así.

Levanta las manos en la pose clásica de rendición.

—No fue mi intención provocar esto, lo juro. Sólo intentaba probar un punto.

—Felicidades. Lo hiciste. Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprende. No podías sólo fallar el examen como una persona normal, ¿cierto? Tienes que ir y destrozarlo todo a tu paso. Ni siquiera te importa que tu bromita estropeara los horarios de otra docena de cadetes que pretendían tomarlo, ¿o sí? Porque lo único que te importa es cuántas reglas puedas romper.

—Oh, esa es una buena —replica Jim—. Regáñame otra vez sobre las reglas y las regulaciones. Y luego recuérdame que estabas intentando acostarte con un profesor.

Los labios de Uhura componen una línea delgada y, por medio minuto, Jim se pregunta cómo se sentirá su puño impactándole en la mandíbula, pero, en vez de eso, ella dice con voz estrangulada:

—Jódete, Kirk.

Jim observa las flores cortadas en una esquina mientras ella se marcha y se obliga a no arrancarlas de su vasija burlesca.

* * *

 

Sabe que no debería entrar a la oficina de Spock como lo hace. Lo sabe y aun así va ahí y se planta en la entrada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dice, antes de darse cuenta de que está usando las palabras de Uhura. Y de que Spock ya está hablando con alguien.

Ambos, Spock y el cadete, quien luce como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo miran. Las cejas de Spock se alzan como única indicación de que escuchó a Jim.

—Como puede ver, cadete, actualmente estoy ocupado y espero que esta reunión dure otros dos punto tres minutos. Tendrá que esperar en el corredor, si así lo desea.

—Tengo que estar en el laboratorio, de todas formas —el cadete murmura, reuniendo sus cosas. Se pasa una mano por la nariz y, entonces, alinea su columna mientras encara a Spock—. ¿Permiso para retirarme, señor?

Spock parece no notar que el labio le tiembla.

—Concedido —dice con simpleza y Jim se hace a un lado para no ser atropellado por la premura del cadete al irse. Empuja la puerta con el talón para cerrarla, lo que hace que la frente de Spock se arrugue.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunta Jim.

— ¿Disculpa?

—A ese chico. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Él frecuentemente reacciona de esa manera cuando corrijo sus equivocaciones.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que posiblemente esté aterrorizado de ti?

—No veo razón para que el cadete se muestre asustado ante mi presencia —suena genuinamente perplejo. Y Jim enserio no tiene tiempo para esto.

—Mira —comienza—, Uhura acaba de decirme lo que pasó y, enserio, no fue mi intención que hicieras eso. Ya dije que no pienso comentarlo con nadie, así que no tienes que romper con ella, ¿sí?

Spock está mirándolo, sin siquiera parpadear.

—Es poco probable que te malentendiera —dice por lo bajo—, pero, ¿puedo aclarar tu afirmación?

Jim sacude la cabeza, más frustrado de lo que nunca alguien lo ha puesto.

— ¿Qué parte?

— ¿La cadete Uhura te dijo que no deseo sostener una relación amorosa con ella?

—Sí: estaba molesta porque le dijiste que iba a chantajearte.

Las cejas de Spock se juntan.

—Nunca hice tal comentario.

—Pues, entonces, lo implicaste.

—No creo que desees extorsionarme —dice Spock sin rastro de pretensión—. Ella lo malentendió.

¿Por qué este tipo siempre logra sorprenderlo?

—Bueno, eso… eso es bueno, entonces. Gracias —. Jim se pasa una mano por el cabello—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —Se quita la mochila y se deja caer en la silla sin esperar una respuesta—. Si no fue por mí, ¿por qué no quieres salir con ella?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Estabas en lo cierto al asegurar que mi relación con la cadete Uhura era inapropiada.

—Oh —Jim quiere disculparse por haberlo dicho. Spock no suena molesto por ello, pero es vulcano, así que no puede—. Lo lamento. No fue mi intención que hicieras eso.

—Tu disculpa es innecesaria —dice Spock con facilidad—. No lamento mi decisión —. Mira el cronómetro incrustado en su escritorio—. ¿Hay algo más que desees discutir?

—No. Perdón… ¿tienes clase?

—Yo no. Sin embargo, tú sí. Dado el hecho de que ya faltaste a una esta semana, no creo que sea inteligente faltar a una más.

Jim no le dice que se ha saltado más de una.

— ¿Todavía quieres discutir el algoritmo esta noche?

—No he cambiado de parecer. Si prefieres no hacerlo…

—No, está bien —dice Jim. Sonríe mientras se para—. Te veré a las mil novecientas.

—Espero el momento.

Está a mitad del camino cuando Spock lo llama.

—Cadete.

Jim gira, las cejas elevadas a manera de pregunta.

— ¿Comandante?

—He retirado mi queja.

Jim está seguro de que escuchó mal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Spock lo mira con curiosidad.

—Tú lógica fue correcta. El propósito del Kobayashi Maru es evaluar la respuesta de un cadete ante una situación de fracaso. Basado en tus acciones, se hizo una evaluación.

—Okay, pero… —Jim se tira del cabello, sabiendo que sólo debería dejarlo ser—… me acusaste de hacer trampa.

—No entendía tus motivaciones.

—Comandante… —Jim no tiene idea de porqué sigue hablando—. No malentiendas esto. No lo hice para expresar un gran punto de vista. Sólo no me gusta perder.

Esas cejas negras se levantan.

—Eso fue lo que indiqué en la evaluación. También recomendé una mención por pensamiento original —. Jim boquea; no hay otra palabra para eso. La comisura de la boca de Spock se eleva un poco—. Tu clase comienza en cuatro punto dos minutos y será al otro lado del campus.

—Okay… —Jim da un paso hacia la puerta de la habitación y gira de nuevo—. Escucha, esto no puede tratarse de ti y Uhura porque no le diré a nadie, así que no tienes que…

—Como ya establecí, cadete, nunca creí que tu intensión fuera el chantaje. ¿Hay algo más que quiera discutir?

—Uhm, no —. Las cejas de Jim están arrugadas y probablemente se ve como un idiota. La única bendición que lo salva es que a Spock no le importa. Y, aparentemente, también está perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que contribuye a la buena fortuna de Jim—. Gracias, entonces —dice.

—La gratitud es innecesaria.

—Ya sabes —dice Jim, girando la perilla de la puerta— que se supone que debes decir  _de nada_  cuando alguien te da las gracias. Es una costumbre terrestre.

—De nada —las palabras son secas como la arena; Jim sólo agacha la cabeza mientras abre la puerta.

—Así está mejor —dice, por encima del hombro.

Aún puede sentir la mirada de Spock mientras se marcha y el cuello de Jim cosquillea, justo como pasó la primera vez.

—No me agrada esto —dice Len mientras Jim saca ropa limpia.

—Si hiciéramos una lista de todas las cosas que no te gustan… —comienza Jim, con una sonrisa.

—Sería tan larga como una uña, sí, eres muy gracioso. Sólo digo que esto no puede terminar bien. ¿Qué quiere contigo?

—Quiere recuperar sus algoritmos.

—Jim, sabes que…

—Enserio, Bones, necesitas relajarte. Retiró la queja.

— ¿Y no te parece extraño?

—Superé su lógica, como dijiste que hiciera —sonríe Jim—. Un klingon sin su blat'leth, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero me refería a durante la vista, no a que le dieras clases privadas.

Jim sujeta los hombros de su amigo y le da una buena sacudida.

—Ve a estudiar y deja de preocuparte por mí.

—Y, si no lo hago yo, ¿quién? —pero es más un grito que otra cosa, porque Jim ya salió de la habitación.

* * *

 

Camina de un lado a otro frente a la sala de control del simulador diez minutos antes de la hora acordada para verse con Spock. Pero Spock, predeciblemente, también llega temprano. Saluda a Jim con educación antes de abrir la puerta y permitirle entrar primero.

—Estudié tus algoritmos —dice y empieza a desempacar varios PADD's—. Debo admitir que no encontré lógica en tu elección de secuencias.

Jim está intrigado —ha sido así desde el almuerzo—, pero se descubre sonriendo. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla para restaurar el orden.

—Está ahí, pero posiblemente la encontrarás ilógica.

—Tu afirmación no tiene sentido —y, a pesar de eso, Spock luce interesado.

—Lo siento. Aquí, sólo voy a… —levanta la mano, pidiendo cualquier PADD con la que Spock haya estado trabajando y la sujeta un segundo después—. Los códigos generados en computadoras son muy fáciles de descifrar.

—Están diseñados para ser impenetrables.

—Para la persona promedio, seguro, pero obviamente… —hace un gesto, señalando su propio pecho—. Si pasas un montón de tiempo rodeado de sistemas computacionales, no van a funcionar. Y apuesto a que no previste que alguien fuera a venir aquí para reprogramar el examen, ¿cierto?

—Uno espera un alto nivel de honestidad en los cadetes de la Flota Estelar.

Jim sonríe.

—Nunca subestimes al enemigo.

Los dedos de Spock pausan sobre un hilo de números.

—Los cadetes no son mis enemigos.

—Y ese es tu primer error —se burla Jim. Le pasa el PADD y ve a Spock examinando la línea de código con interés—. Aprendí eso de un pirata de Orion, si puedes creerlo. Era un genio.

Los ojos de Spock se alzan con rapidez y Jim se ve atrapado por el café profundo de esos expresivos iris.

— ¿Por qué estabas relacionado a piratas de Orion? —pregunta Spock con curiosidad.

Es tan hermoso, que es imposible no mirarlo detenidamente.

—Sólo uno —responde Jim, obligándose a cerrar la boca. Sólo fue un Orion en medio del montón de gente que conoció tras escapar de la casa de sus abuelos—. Amigo mío.

—En efecto.

Jim sonríe un poco. Spock no es la primera persona en encontrar su historia sorprendente.

—Era un tipo asombroso —añade, sólo porque quiere ver esas cejas desaparecer de nuevo.

—No fuiste un pirata —casi suena a pregunta.

—Sólo porque no tenía la edad suficiente —. Se tensa apenas las palabras salen de su boca. Sería un comentario al aire en circunstancias normales, nada que tomar enserio, aun siendo completamente cierto. Pero Spock ha dejado de estudiar los algoritmos por completo.

— ¿Era tu deseo convertirte en pirata? —Pregunta.

—Bueno, ya sabes —Jim blofea—, como todos los niños. Tú mismo debiste tener algún plan infantil sobre lo que querías ser de grande.

—Mi intención siempre fue tener una carrera en el ámbito científico. Desde el nacimiento, los niños vulcanos son incitados a seguir un camino académico que desarrolle sus habilidades individuales —explica Spock—. Raramente hay desviaciones.

—Oh. Eso suena… muy lógico.

—Los vulcanos se esfuerzan por aplicar la lógica a todos los aspectos de sus vidas.

Jim está tratando de no sonreír, enserio.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen, comandante. Es la única forma lógica de hacer las cosas.

Spock entorna los ojos.

—Estás mofándote de mí.

—No. No lo hago —dice Jim rápidamente—. Lo siento, no. Es sólo que eres… —no quiere decir  _lindo_ , porque podría malinterpretarse y ni siquiera es lo que Jim quiere decir en verdad—. Es cotilleo —dice finalmente—. No es lo mismo.

—Estoy familiarizado con la práctica —dice Spock y no hay censura en su afirmación, así que Jim la toma como permiso. Sonríe y toma otra de las tabletas de Spock.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo destrocé tus códigos?

—Te lo agradecería.

—Te estoy entregando todos mis secretos con esto —murmura Jim, extrayendo el código de Spock—. Me debes una.

—Ya que fuiste tú quien violó mis encriptaciones, creo que eres tú quien está en deuda conmigo —. Jim levanta la mirada con rapidez, pero sólo encuentra sorpresa en los ojos oscuros—. ¿Podemos proseguir con su retribución, cadete? —pregunta Spock por lo bajo.

—Será un placer, comandante —dice Jim responsablemente y, enserio, este tipo es para nada lo que esperaba.

* * *

 

—Así no, Gary. Mira… —Jim ajusta la postura de su amigo—, así, inténtalo así.

Gary gruñe.

—Dios, apesto en esto.

—Sólo hasta que aprendas cómo hacerlo.

—El examen es mañana.

—Entonces, lo solucionaremos antes de mañana.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —suspira Gary—. Bien —se aparta el cabello oscuro de la cara—. Muéstrame de nuevo —se acomoda y sacude los dedos mientras una sonrisa confiada florece en su cara—. ¿Estás listo para perder?

—Hace cinco segundos estabas por rendirte —se burla Jim mientras se mueven en círculo—, ¿y ahora piensas que puedes ganarme?

—Es la técnica lo que me falta —señala Gary—. Eso de  _conocer los movimientos de tu enemigo antes de que te ataque_ lo tengo.

—Ayuda que tu puntaje esper prácticamente te convierte en vulcano —protesta Jim.

—Ese es el único motivo por el que tomo esta clase, Jimmy. Ahora cállate y déjame suus mahna tu trasero.

Jim sonríe.

—Quisieras.

Y, como siempre, Gary no se las puede arreglar para ganarle. Jim le ofrece una mano y lo levanta de donde estaba tirado sobre la espalda.

— ¿Qué decías sobre suus mahnatearme el trasero?

—Te odio —dice su amigo con entusiasmo aun cuando tiene que hacer una mueca.

La sonrisa de Jim se perturba cuando giran juntos y encuentran a Spock de pie en el borde de la estera.

—Comandante —dice Gary con sorpresa—. Yo… uh, ¿no confundí el día del examen, verdad? Creí que era mañana…

—Su examen, en efecto, está programado para el día de mañana a las cero ochocientas. Mi presencia en éste lugar es una coincidencia. Cadete Kirk —cambia su mirada a Jim—, no estaba al tanto de que tiene entrenamiento en el arte vulcano del Suus Mahna.

Distraído por la túnica de entrenamiento sin mangas que Spock está usando, Jim responde antes de pensarlo bien:

—Tuve un instructor vulcano en una ocasión.

— ¿En efecto? ¿Puedo preguntar dónde? Hay pocos vulcanos residiendo en la Tierra.

Jim no habla sobre Tarsus, sólo porque no. Excepto a Bones y sólo bajo presión. Así que se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo… una vez, cuando era adolescente. Ella era asombrosa.

Spock lo considera y Jim se mueve, súbitamente sintiéndose incómodo en su perfectamente regulado traje de entrenamiento que… luce exactamente como el de Spock, de hecho, así que no está seguro de porqué el comandante tiene la necesidad de verlo de arriba abajo.

— ¿Te interesaría entrenar conmigo? —pregunta Spock eventualmente.

— ¿Quieres practicar Suus Mahna conmigo?

—Tú técnica es impresionante —dice Spock, ojos llenos de intención de nuevo—. Pienso que encontraré la experiencia estimulante.

La repentina tos de Gary tuvo sus comienzos como un ataque de carcajadas. Termina cuando Jim le encaja el codo en las costillas.

— ¿Se encuentra enfermo, señor Mitchell? —pregunta Spock, con una ceja en alto.

El pequeño escándalo de Gary desaparece súbitamente, mientras él se endereza.

—No, señor. Lo siento, señor. Es sólo que… —mueve la cabeza en dirección de las regaderas—. Uh, tengo que estudiar, creo.

—Pienso que eso sería inteligente —concuerda Spock. Tan afilado, que Gary se poncha. Murmura su despedida y se marcha con un suspiro.

—Asustas a todos, ¿no?

—No parezco tener el mismo efecto en ti.

—Soy a prueba de sustos —sonríe—. Entonces, ¿quieres…?

Spock vuelve a estudiarlo.

— ¿Tienes experiencia con la lirpa?

—Probablemente no tanta como tú —Jim se permite un dejo de modestia.

El comandante no parece engañado. Toma una de las armas vulcanas en el muro, aunque no son lirpas de verdad, ya que el filo del borde curveado y el mazo a los extremos están hechos con un material más ligero. La mueve para adoptar la pose tradicional.

— ¿Comenzamos?

Jim elige su propia arma y, aunque no son tan pesadas como lirpas reales, son una aproximación cercana. Se toma un instante para familiarizarse de nuevo con el objeto y entonces imita la postura del comandante.

—Fal'i'kal —dice Spock por lo bajo a manera de anunciar el ritual y, con eso, el combate comienza.

Spock es habilidoso, aunque Jim no apostaría por él. Jim ha practicado esto desde los doce años y, aunque Spock seguramente desde antes, consigue bloquear cada uno de los golpes del comandante, observando cada uno de los reflejos de sus músculos con cuidado, justo de la misma forma en que Spock lo mira a él.

Por supuesto, Jim no tiene la misma fuerza o resistencia que él y está sudando cuando el mazo conecta con su cadera. Empujado hacia atrás varios pasos, Jim levanta su lirpa para contrarrestar y apenas consigue bloquear un tajo del borde afilado contra su pecho.

Cuando su propia arma por fin es descartada, Jim sujeta la lirpa por en medio de donde las manos de Spock la agarran y la gira, usando su cuerpo como palanca.

La expresión de Spock ni siquiera cambia. Cambia fácilmente al combate mano a mano, que es, seguido, más empleado en el Suus Mahna, moviendo a Jim hacia atrás mientras intenta alentar los ataques, luego, rodando e inclinando el cuerpo cuando eso falla.

—No dudes en atacarme —dice Spock, sonando tan poco afectado como si sólo paseara por el parque—. No vas a lastimarme.

Jadeando, Jim se agacha cuando una de las manos de Spock se acerca mucho a su cara.

—No eres tú… quien me… preocupa —y, jódanlo, Spock está impresionado de nuevo.

Prácticamente burlándose de él con movimientos predecibles. Con una mueca, Jim se lanza hacia él y, como si Spock lo hubiera sospechado desde el principio, el comandante sólo se mueve y gira en otra dirección. Tan obnubilado por la gracia de sus movimientos, Jim no está preparado para el momento en que Spock aparece de nuevo y lo sujeta por la muñeca.

Jim, por instinto, relaja su cuerpo, pero no es arrojado al suelo como sospechaba. Tiran de él con fuerza hacia adelante, en vez de eso. Hay un shock, como electricidad saliendo de donde Spock lo está tocando; Jim respira hondo. Spock lo está mirando, el movimiento completamente pausado. Y, en ese segundo eterno, Jim se siente ahogado en la alarma de Spock.

Y, entonces, tan abruptamente como inició, el comandante lo suelta y Jim recuerda cómo respirar.

—Yo… me disculpo —dice Spock, vacilante—. No fue mi intención… —su voz está ronca, distante. Tiene los labios pálidos mientras los presiona y se aleja, los brazos rígidos a los costados—. Gracias por el encuentro —dice rígidamente antes de desaparecer.

Desorientado, Jim sólo lo ve irse.

* * *

 

No ve a Spock en dos días, algo que no debería ser tan notorio como resulta.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —pregunta Len, sacando a Jim de su ensimismamiento con un piquete en el hombro durante otro almuerzo, uno donde su sándwich de tomate sobrevive. Aunque lo está despedazando en vez de engullirlo.

—Nada —dice con una sonrisa rápida, salvando lo que puede de su comida y metiéndosela en la boca.

—Has estado distraído dos días.

—Nervios por la última semana de clases —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Estás listo para tu examen de mañana? —Es una distracción terrible y Len abre la boca, posiblemente para decirlo, pero el PADD de Jim se enciende, anunciando un mensaje. Frunce el ceño mientras lo abre.

— ¿Qué quiere Pike? —pregunta Len, porque está acostumbrado a leer al revés.

—Ni idea —murmura Jim, revisando el mensaje:  _1700, oficina de Pike_ —. Probablemente darme una buena por meterme con el examen.

—Pero Spock retiró la queja.

Jim sacude la cabeza. Detesta que su estómago se encoge ante la idea de la desaprobación de Pike. Enserio lo odia. Pike es sólo una persona más: su enojo no debería significar tanto. Pero su Yo interior lo traiciona de todas formas. Hace a un lado los restos destrozados de su emparedado.

Cinco horas después está sentado en la oficina de Pike, una hora antes y con los pulgares tocando ritmos en sus muslos. La oficial bajo órdenes del capitán no deja de ofrecerle café y el hecho de que es hermosa no contribuye a que diga que sí. Sólo sacude la cabeza y desea que la puerta de Pike se abra de una vez.

Cuando finalmente lo hace, el estómago de Jim danza de nuevo: esa es la voz de Spock saliendo del interior.

—…tiene mi gratitud, capitán.

—Siempre y cuando él acepte, tiene todo mi apoyo, comandante. Y sé que es una emoción que usted no experimenta, pero estoy feliz por usted.

Salen juntos y Jim se apresura a ponerse de pie, sus ojos fijos en Spock, quien parpadea.

—Hola, comandante —ofrece Jim, deseando que la incomodidad sólo esté en su cabeza.

—Jim, llegaste temprano —Pike llama su atención.

—Lo siento, señor. Tuve un periodo libre.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Quería hablar contigo sobre tu asignación. Spock puede quedarse, si no te importa.

—Uh, no, señor —y que Spock vuelva a fruncir los labios con fuerza no es razón para negarse.

—Oficial Tee, cuando la comandante March llegue, pídale que espere. Entren, caballeros —los lleva al interior y cierra la puerta—. Normalmente, ésta sería una discusión privada, pero Spock acaba de aceptar ser mi primer oficial, así que todo queda en familia.

Jim le ofrece al comandante una sonrisa.

—Felicidades —dice con sinceridad y recibe un corto asentimiento en respuesta. No es que esperara una sonrisa, pero comienza a preguntarse qué carajo hizo para ofender tanto al vulcano. Jim regresa su atención a Pike, con la sonrisa un poco más forzada que antes—. ¿Te asignarán el Enterprise?

—Los rumores aún circulan, al parecer —dice Pike con una risita—. El Enterprise, así es. Y te quiero como mi oficial táctico, con el rango de teniente. Reportarás directamente al comandante Spock. ¿Eso funciona para ti?

Jim no puede hacer nada para detener la sonrisa transformando su cara.

—Sí. Sí, señor —corrige—. Gracias.

—No me agradezcas. Esto lo lograste solo, Jim.

El alivio de Jim burbujea al exterior en forma de risas. Mira a Spock, pero el comandante está completamente inexpresivo: su rostro, sus ojos. La misma desorientación fluye y Jim se concentra en Pike, que sigue hablando.

—Estará lista en algunas semanas, así que tendrás algo de tiempo libre después de tu último examen —Pike le ofrece una mano. Jim la toma y todo se siente surreal—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jim. Y, entre nosotros, me gustó tu solución. Fue, definitivamente, única.

—Gracias —dice Jim de nuevo, por qué no sabe qué más podría agregar. Pike le da una palmada en el hombro y lo deja ir. Abre la puerta y Jim sigue a Spock fuera de la oficina. Se limpia las manos en los pantalones, sin estar seguro de porque todo parece tan raro.

—Felicitaciones —habla Spock primero, con la voz baja en el silencioso lugar. La oficial les lanza una mirada antes de devolverla a su computadora.

Jim se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias —está a punto de girarse e irse tras no obtener una respuesta, pero se detiene cuando Spock dice:

— ¿También juegas ajedrez?

Jim parpadea ante el cambio de tema.

—Uhm… sí.

— ¿Te interesaría jugar?

— _¿Contigo?_

—Puedes declinar, si así lo deseas.

Pasándose los dedos por los labios, Jim se pregunta qué pasó con el inesperado Spock. Éste le recuerda a T'Kal. Rígido como el diablo.

—No, me gustaría —dice finalmente—. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora estoy libre.

— ¿Dónde?

—El salón de oficiales sería adecuado.

—Guíeme entonces, comandante.

Técnicamente, Jim no tiene permitido el paso al salón de oficiales, dado que no es uno. Por supuesto, ha estado ahí en múltiples ocasiones. Y, tal vez, hay alguna cláusula que permite a los oficiales llevar acompañantes. Jim no tiene idea y tampoco le importa mucho. Sigue el paso del comandante y atraviesan la corta distancia en silencio.

Hay cuatro personas más en el salón, investidos en sus propias conversaciones apagadas o trabajando a solas: nadie parece notarlos.

Guardan silencio mientras acomodan las piezas.

—Esperaba que me asignaran a la Enterprise —dice Jim eventualmente—. ¿Y tú?

—No tenía expectaciones.

Jim acomoda su último peón y, cuando levanta la mirada, Spock ya ha terminado y sólo se encuentra mirándolo. Jim intenta sonreír.

— ¿Ninguna? —Pregunta—. ¿Solicitaste labores en el espacio profundo?

—No hice peticiones específicas —responde Spock con el mismo tono apretado que usó desde que Jim entró a la oficina de Pike.

—La Enterprise obtendrá las mejores misiones, con un montón de oportunidades de realizar exploraciones científicas —Jim está intentando confortarlo, se da cuenta. No está seguro de que esté funcionando. El silencio de Spock parece indicar que no lo está.

Tomándose la oportunidad de estudiar el tablero después de que Spock haga el primer movimiento, Jim pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? —mira hacia arriba cuando no hay respuesta: el rostro de Spock permanece inexpresivo—. Estás silencioso —Jim desliza un peón hacia un nuevo cuadro.

—Mi mente está ocupada —dice Spock tras un momento.

—Oh. Bien —Jim lucha por decir algo—. Si no quieres jugar, podemos…

—Me parece que el ajedrez motiva la estimulación mental.

Jim sonríe involuntariamente.

— ¿Te ayuda a pensar?

—Afirmativo.

Asintiendo, Jim espera mientras Spock estudia el tablero. Cuando ha hecho su movimiento, dice:

—Si quieres hablar sobre eso… —los ojos de Spock lo contemplan—, sea lo que sea... no soy bueno conversando o algo así —aclara—. Pero, si quieres.

Tiene que bajar la vista para huir de la intensidad de la mirada de Spock. Vuelve a elevarla cuando Spock dice:

—Tu oferta es apreciada.

Sonriendo, Jim aventaja a Spock nuevamente en el tablero.

—Pike fue quien me sugirió unirme a la Flota Estelar —dice, sólo para tener algo que decir—. Decir que me retó sería lo correcto.

—El capitán Pike me explicó las circunstancias relacionadas a tu alistamiento —murmura Spock.

— ¿Lo hizo? ¿Todo queda en familia y eso? ¿Qué hay de ti? —Pregunta Jim—. ¿Qué hizo que decidieras unirte? ¿O es sólo que siempre estuviste destinado a hacerlo?

Spock ladea la cabeza, la contemplación delineando sus facciones a pesar de la inexpresión.

—Pienso que esa es una afirmación aproximada —captura uno de los peones de Jim—. Mi padre, sin embargo, deseaba que me uniera a la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana. No estaba complacido por mi elección.

—Eres un poco rebelde, ¿no, comandante?

—En efecto —y ahí está, ese pequeño tic en los labios que nadie más podría llamar una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? —Pregunta, golpeando con un dedo a su caballo—. ¿Qué dijo ella?

El rostro de Spock se suaviza.

—Mi madre —dice por lo bajo— se mostró orgullosa ante mi decisión. Ella es humana.

Jim levanta la mirada.

— ¿Lo es?

— ¿Te sorprende?

Sonriendo, Jim sacude la cabeza.

—No en realidad, de hecho. Debe ser asombrosa.

Y algo en Spock se ilumina, apenas notándose en los ojos cafés.

—Ella es un individuo único.

Sonriendo, Jim dice:

—Me encantaría conocerla.

—Ella, sin duda, correspondería el sentimiento.

Jim trata que ese comentario signifique nada —porque sabe que así es—, pero es más difícil de lo que debería.

* * *

 

Spock aparece en el desayuno, justo mientras Jim se llena la boca de avena. Len y Gary, que se acaban de sentar en dos de las sillas al otro lado de la mesa, abren las bocas en su dirección.

—Comandante —Gary comienza con nerviosismo—, hice algo que…

—Mis asuntos son con el cadete Kirk —interrumpe Spock perfectamente, con los ojos fijos en Jim—. Mi trabajo será completado a las dos mil cien horas de ésta tarde, en caso de que le interese reclamar la revancha.

Jim sonríe.

—Estaré ahí.

Spock hunde el mentón en acuerdo aparente y, sin decir más, se va.

— ¿Una revancha en Suus Mahna? —Pregunta Gary—. Al menos no eres completamente invencible —dice con una sonrisa.

—En ajedrez.

— ¿Jugaste  _ajedrez_  con él? —Los ojos de Gary lucen como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de las cuencas—.  _Sabía_  que eso era un eufemismo —grazna, triunfante—. Cuando dijo que eras muy estimulante. No puedo creer que te estés acostando con él.

—Cállate —sisea Jim, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie oyera—. No estamos teniendo sexo.

—Sí, claro. Ajedrez —al menos baja la voz—. Estás jugando  _ajedrez_  con un vulcano. Estás revolcándote con él.

— ¿Cómo es que soy la única persona que no sabía que el ajedrez es erótico para los vulcanos? —Gruñe Len.

—No lo es —bufa Jim—. Es una ilusión. Enserio, Gary, deja de ser un imbécil. No tenemos sexo. Es contra las reglas.

—No eres su alumno.

Jim frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y? es contra las reglas que cualquier cadete salga con un instructor.

—No, no lo es —Gary muerde un trozo de tocino con un ruidoso crujido—. ¿Por qué crees que no tomé la clase de Shaw el primer año?

— ¿ _Dormiste_ con Shaw? —Pregunta Len, antes de golpearse la frente—. ¿Por qué demonios me relaciono con ustedes dos?

Jim lo ignora.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que sólo es contra las reglas si tomas clases con él? ¿O ella? —Añade precipitadamente.

Gary sonríe.

—Eso es lo que te digo, amiguito Jim. ¿Hay algo que tú quieras  _decirme_ ahora?

Confundido y ligeramente aterrado, Jim aleja la mano agitándose frente a su cara.

—Jódete, Gary. No me acuerdo con él.

—Tal vez no aún…

—Piérdete, Mitchell —exige Len y Gary de inmediato frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sólo estoy jugando.

—Tienes clase, idiota —Len señala el largo cronómetro en la pared y Gary suelta una palabrota.

—Mierda, gracias. Si llego tarde de nuevo… —se mete el resto de tocino en la boca y, con un atolondrado movimiento de la mano, se une a tres compañeros para salir a toda velocidad.

Jim vuelve a su avena, porque no le gusta la forma en que Len está mirándolo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia, Jim?

Jim sonríe entre cucharadas.

—Ya conoces a Gary: es un idiota.

—No es a lo que me refiero. Es raro que viniera como lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué es raro?

—Sólo lo es. ¿Qué rayos pasa entre ustedes dos?

Jim se encoge de hombros y se aleja de los piquetes de su amigo.

— ¿Qué? Nada. Somos amigos. O lo que sea.

—Oh, eso es muy claro, Jim.

Jim vuelve a encoger los hombros.

— ¿Has oído algo sobre tu asignación?

—No y no cambies de tema…

—Mira, Bones. Es nada, ¿sí? No creo que tenga a alguien más de su nivel, así que sólo es eso. No está coqueteándome con ajedrez.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

Hundiendo la cuchara viciosamente en la avena, Jim llega al límite.

— ¿Podrías detenerte?

Todo se queda en silencio, excepto por el irritante zumbido de los cadetes al otro lado de la cafetería. Cuando suelta la cuchara, hace eco al costado del plato hondo. Se sobresalta cuando Len le aprieta el cuello.

—De acuerdo —acepta su amigo de mala gana, dándole un leve empujón—. Me callaré y, por cierto, también tienes clase. Igual que yo.

Jim sonríe por el tono afilado.

* * *

 

Espera a Spock afuera del salón de oficiales. Cuando el comandante llega, saluda a Jim con un apagado  _Buenas tardes._

—Hey —contesta Jim con una sonrisa.

Spock coloca las manos tras la espalda y, con solemnidad, pregunta:

— ¿Tienes una relación con el doctor McCoy?

— ¿Qué? —Jim casi se ríe por lo abrupto de la pregunta—.  _No_. ¿Por qué?

Spock frunce un poco el ceño.

—No pareces sorprendido por la cuestión.

—No es la primera vez que me lo preguntan.

Las cejas se elevan.

— ¿En efecto?

—Pasa al menos dos veces por semana.

—Eso sugeriría que ustedes comparten una relación cercana inusual —dice Spock, ojos entornándose.

—Bueno, sí: es como mi hermano. No como mi hermano tal cual, porque a él no lo he visto en años, pero sí, como un hermano al que puedes tolerar.

—Ya veo.

—Entonces —dice Jim, restregándose las manos e ignorando la confusión plasmada en el ceño de Spock—, ¿estás listo para ser derrotado?

—Es ilógico prepararse para algo que no ocurrirá —dice Spock, permitiendo que su mano sea escaneada para entrar al salón. Jim sonríe mientras lo sigue al interior del salón vacío.

— ¿Deseas una bebida? —Pregunta Spock, deteniéndose frente al replicador.

—Cerveza andoriana. Gracias.

Spock simplemente asiente; ordena una taza de té vulcano especiado para sí mismo y entonces va con las bebidas a la mesa que han proclamado como suya.

—No es que me queje —dice Jim cuando comienzan el juego—, ¿pero qué pasa con la pregunta incómoda? Estoy seguro de que está listado en algún lado que es inapropiado preguntarme sobre mi vida amorosa.

—La cuestión indudablemente cae dentro de la categoría de interacciones inapropiadas entre cadete e instructor. Sin embargo —dice Spock, encontrando su mirada—, no soy tu profesor.

La torre de Jim se queda estática en el aire. Está seguro de que escuchó mal. O, si no lo hizo, sólo fue una oración declarativa y nada más. Le da un hogar a la torre; sonríe.

—Buen punto. ¿Tienes planes para tu tiempo libre? ¿O tienes papeleo pendiente o algo por el estilo?

—Mi intención es visitar Vulcano —responde Spock— y deseo tu compañía.

No hay torre a la que se pueda sujetar ésta vez.

— ¿Uh, qué?

—Pienso que mi oración fue clara. Deseo que me acompañes a Vulcano —ya no pretenden jugar ajedrez, si es que de eso se trataba. O tal vez Spock no entiende cómo suena lo que está diciendo.

—Comandante…

—Ya no es necesario que te refieras a mí por mi rango.

Jim siente a su cara delatando su confusión, pero antes de que pueda enredarse con más palabras, Spock dice, son súbita tensión:

—No estoy familiarizado con los rituales terrestres de cortejo. ¿Malinterpreté tu interés?

Y eso es, ciertamente, más claro. Lo que significa, por supuesto, que Jim sólo puede hacer eco estúpidamente:

— ¿Mi interés? —Y, entonces, sintiéndose en blanco—. Espera, ¿te refieres a mí interés o a tú interés?

—El mío no está bajo cuestión —dice Spock por lo bajo. Sus manos se cierran a ambos lados del tablero de ajedrez, lo que resulta desconcertante por su cuenta—. Deseo cerciorarme de si tu comportamiento reciente indica un deseo de establecer una relación amorosa conmigo. —Jim sólo puede mirarlo. La arruga en el entrecejo de Spock que es, de hecho, un gigante fruncimiento, se materializa—. Expresaste interés en mi familia, así como un deseo por pasar tiempo conmigo. También, he notado que, entre humanos, las bromas pueden interpretarse como un medio de coqueteo. Si lo requieres, también puedo señalar múltiples respuestas físicas que parecen indicar deseo de sostener relaciones sexuales.

La cerveza de Jim es escupida a través del tablero de ajedrez.

— _Mierda._ Lo siento —. Se talla la boca con una mano y baja la botella con un estrépito—. Pero el ajedrez. Enserio es flirteo.

Spock ladea la cabeza.

—Esa palabra es desconocida para mí.

—Coqueteo —repite Jim, haciendo un gesto y, Dios, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? No es que no esté interesado en sostener relaciones sexuales y… joder, ¿por qué esa frase lo está excitando?—. Ya sabes, eso previo al sexo —Spock parece no entender eso mejor, así que Jim señala decididamente… nada—. Estás usando el ajedrez para seducirme.

Ya no puede ver las cejas de Spock.

— ¿Encuentras nuestras partidas sexualmente estimulantes?

— ¡No! —pero, tal vez, esa es la respuesta equivocada—. ¿Tú sí? Digo, está bien si así es. Caray, generalmente soy mejor en esto.

—Cadete… —una pausa—. ¿Puedo usar tu nombre de pila?

Eso suena significativo, pero Jim no puede enfocarse muy bien y no es exactamente su culpa.

—Por supuesto.

El rostro de Spock se relaja ligeramente. Sus dedos se despliegan, las palmas extendidas sobre la mesa ahora.

—Jim —dice por lo bajo y Jim, de inmediato, se sonroja. Los ojos de Spock lucen suaves, relejando la tenue luz—. Encuentro tu inteligencia estimulante y tus métodos al jugar ajedrez me fascinan. De cualquier forma, no te invité a jugar ajedrez para, como dices, seducirte. La seducción es ilógica, ya que sería más sencillo simplemente establecer mi interés. Lo que he hecho. Ahora solicito que me digas si es recíproco.

Jim no sabe si debe sonreír o boquear.

—Con todos esos indicadores, creí que estaba siendo transparente.

El mentón de Spock se levanta, los hombros irguiéndose también, y los ojos oscuros, brillantes.

—El alivio no es una emoción que los vulcanos se permitan sentir, pero me encuentro aliviado, sin embargo —levanta una de sus manos, los primeros dos dedos extendidos—. Este es un gesto de afinidad entre parejas establecidas. ¿Me permites?

Cuando las manos de ambos se encuentran, sienten la misma chispa de electricidad de antes. Es… placentero.

—Los vulcanos son telépatas táctiles, ¿cierto? ¿Puedes leer mi mente de esta forma?

—Tus emociones, solamente —murmura Spock. Está explorando lentamente la mano de Jim, con los ojos oscuros mientras traza los nudillos y las venas antes de regresar arriba, el reverso de sus propios dedos tocando también—. Soy consciente de que este acto no te estimula de la misma forma que a mí…

—No, me agrada —Jim prefiere ignorar su voz temblorosa.

No debería estar excitado por esto. Tal vez es la concentración, el absoluto enfoque de la atención de Spock. Y luce tan… Jim no puede explicarlo, pero tampoco puede dejar de mirar.

—Aceptaré reciprocidad —dice Spock, voz baja y ronca.

Jim ríe, tembloroso y todo, pero se ríe. Y, cuando empieza a explorar también, los ojos de Spock siguen sus movimientos, pero sólo por un momento y, entonces, sujeta a Jim por la muñeca con ligereza, pero Jim puede sentir su corazón latiendo, porque los vulcanos son tres veces más fuertes que los humanos y sabe lo que Spock podría hacer con él si quisiera.

—Tu latido cardiaco ha incrementado —dice Spock, con un curioso ritmo en la oración. Jim pasa saliva y no responde. Spock se pone de pie con un movimiento rápido, rodeando la pequeña mesa y, con sólo un ligero tirón, levantando a Jim. Sólo unos centímetros más y se estarían tocando en todas partes—. No creí que mi tacto fuera a resultarte tan placentero.

—Yo tampoco… —Jim se moja los labios de forma inconsciente, pero entonces se da cuenta de que Spock los está mirando. De que la boca de Spock está  _justo ahí._

— ¿Me permitirías…?

Sólo se le ocurre que tal vez esta no era la pregunta cuando ya está besándolo. Spock parece sorprendido al principio, inseguro de dónde poner sus manos y eso es… sorprendente. Y jodidamente sexy.

Jim no pregunta, por supuesto, y tampoco importa, de todas formas. Porque Spock sabe  _besar_ y, cuando por fin se apartan por aire, ambos están agitados.

— ¿Estamos bien? —pregunta Jim, aunque no está seguro de porqué, ya que fue Spock quien empezó todo esto.

—No tengo quejas —dice Spock seriamente. Toca con los dedos la mejilla de Jim y esa pequeña chispa cosquillea contra su piel—. Me gustaría repetir la experiencia mañana.

Jim se muerde el interior del labio para evitar sonreír mucho.

—Funciona para mí.

Spock inclina el mentón y se aleja lo suficiente para que parezca respetuoso.

—Tengo curiosidad —dice—: ¿por qué creíste que el ajedrez era una invitación para tener intimidad?

—Uh… — ¿cómo le explicas el porno a un vulcano?—… es sólo una malinterpretación que los humanos tienen sobre los vulcanos.

—Muy ilógica —murmura Spock—. Sin embargo, pienso que podría explicar el porqué de que la cadete Uhura me pidiera enseñarle a jugar. Pensé que era una petición extraña en el momento.

Y Jim no puede evitarlo esta vez: se ríe.

* * *

 

Jim sacude una de sus tabletas en dirección de Jim apenas entra.

—Tendrás que soportarme mucho del futuro próximo, niño.

Jim sonríe y de inmediato se desploma en la cama para robar la tableta de su amigo.

— _Por este medio le comunicó que fue asignado a la U.S.S Enterprise, blah, blah, blah, como teniente comandante…_ tienes más rango que yo, bastardo…  _jefe de xenobiología_ —Jim silba y le lanza una mirada a Len—. Bueno, lo hiciste bien por tu cuenta, ¿no es así?

Len toma el PADD de vuelta.

—Me importa un carajo lo que tenga que hacer, siempre y cuando salga de este planeta —hace la tableta a un lado—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu juego de ajedrez?

—Bueno… —Jim sonríe mientras se para de nuevo y se quita la túnica y la camiseta para lanzarlas a su cama—. Resulta que tenías razón. Bueno, menos en que el ajedrez era para coquetearme.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Jim vira hacia el baño, hablando por encima del hombro.

— ¡Adivínelo, doctor?

* * *

 

Spock le ofrece los dedos tan pronto como Jim aparece en su alojamiento, que está un poco más que caliente. También están crudamente dispuestos al gusto de la Flota Estelar, aunque Jim tiene entendido que no es necesario que los instructores vivan en el campus. El contacto es igual a como fue antes, aunque ahora el brote de electricidad es más un alivio que una sorpresa.

—Estás pensativo —observa Spock acertadamente—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No se me ocurrió pensar si esto era contra las regulaciones de los navíos —le dice Jim—. No hasta que Bones lo señaló.

— ¿Bones?

—McCoy. Es una larga historia.

—Tienen una historia secreta —dice Spock, con las cejas enarcadas como si estuviera en desacuerdo. Jim sonríe y Spock agrega—: no hay reglas que se apliquen a nuestra situación.

—Bien —Jim quiere acercarse más, pero parece que a Spock le gusta ir lento o tal vez sólo está siguiendo un manuscrito.

Probablemente, a juzgar por sus siguientes palabras, una invitación para sentarse a la mesa, lo que significa que Jim pierde el calor de su mano.

—No estaba al tanto de tus preferencias —dice Spock, señalando los platos—. Mis habilidades culinarias se limitan a platillos vulcanos y, debido a eso, no incluyen carne, pero, si la deseas, puedo replicarla para ti.

—No como carne, de hecho —dice Jim, ocupando su silla y aceptando la cerveza que le es ofrecida—. Y esa también es una larga historia —que involucra cadáveres putrefactos de personas y ganado (obra de Kodos), pero la sonrisa de Jim niega cualquier necesidad de contar esa  _adorable_ historia—. Todo se ve genial.

— ¿En alguna ocasión cenaste con tu tutor vulcano? —Pregunta Spock. Sus manos están juntas y no está comiendo, así que Jim tampoco.

—Nope. No era mi tutora como tal. Sólo una maestra para los niños de la colonia en que mi madre estaba asignada.

— ¿Tu madre aún está en servicio con la Flota Estelar?

La mano de Jim se cierra con fuerza alrededor de la cerveza; la fuerza a relajarse. Le da la misma orden a su garganta y dice, con una pequeña sonrisa:

—Ya no. Murió cuando yo era un adolescente — _en Tarsus, con los otros._

—No me percaté —Spock toca una de las manos de Jim, sólo una caricia ligera, pero pasa lo mismo que antes, siente la misma chispa—. ¿Quién se hizo cargo de ti?

Alejando la mirada de la mano gentil de Spock, Jim se encoge de hombros.

—Mis abuelos… por un tiempo.

— ¿Después de eso?

Jim aleja su mano y sujeta la cuchara.

—Era lo suficientemente grande para hacerme cargo de mí mismo entonces —dieciséis es lo bastante grande. Toma un sorbo de la sopa—. ¿Cómo se llama esto?

La mano de Spock vuelve a moverse sobre la mesa para tomar su propia cuchara.

—Es sopa plomeek. Me han dicho que a los humanos les parece blanda.

Pero Jim no es quejumbroso cuando se trata de comida.

—Me gusta —dice y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que Spock está complacido.

—El otro platillo se llama fil-rak. El pan es kreyla.

— ¿Hiciste el pan? —pregunta Jim, sorprendido.

—No soy un habilidoso panadero —dice Spock, con un rastro de sorpresa en los ojos—. Hay un panadero cerca que hace un surtido de panes originarios de mi planeta natal.

—Bueno, está delicioso. Así que, dime, Spock —Jim dice con facilidad—, ¿qué te hizo decidir unirte a la Flota Estelar? Aparte de ser un rebelde. Ya conoces mi historia.

Los labios de Spock se mueven un poco hacia arriba.

—La mía es menos dramática. Aquellos que me ofrecieron un sitio en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias consideraron a mi madre una desventaja. Yo estuve en desacuerdo.

— ¿Por qué no es vulcana?

—Porque es humana.

Jim intenta no enfurecer ante la distinción. Él sabe, como todos, que los humanos y los vulcanos tienen una historia complicada.

—Espero que no pienses en hablarle a nadie de mí, entonces —lo dice con una sonrisa, pero Spock ya no parece complacido.

—Mis padres y la líder de nuestro clan son conscientes de mis intenciones contigo.

—Oh —sintiéndose un poco como si estuviera atrapado en una novela de romance victoriana, Jim está inseguro de qué responder—. Bueno, eso es…

—No pondrán resistencia —le asegura Spock—. Pensaba explicarlo después de la comida, pero, si lo deseas, lo haré ahora.

Jim coloca el pan de nuevo en el plato, con una sensación desagradable instalándosele en el estómago.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La explicación es… compleja.

Jim hace el plato a un lado y le ofrece una sonrisa motivadora.

—Ponme a prueba.

Spock alza las cejas con reconocimiento.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás al tanto de que mi gente es capaz de practicar la telepatía?

—Fusión de mentes —Jim admite.

—Durante una unión de mentes, un lazo temporal es formado con otro individuo. Pero, como una especie telepática, también formamos lazos entre familiares, establecidos al nacer y reforzados durante la vida de una persona.

—Y lazos matrimoniales —ofrece Jim con un asentimiento—. T'Kal tenía uno —. No explica que lo sabe porque la vio gritar cuando la unión terminó abruptamente, con las manos sujetándose las sienes mientras su esposo se quemaba hasta morir. Ella abandonó Tarsus con cero actividad cerebral. Y no es que eso marque alguna diferencia en lo que Spock está tratando de decir. A menos que…—. No estás enfermo, ¿cierto? —Pregunta Jim—. Los vulcanos pueden padecer problemas neurológicos…

—No padezco una enfermedad —le asegura Spock, aunque hace una pausa y es imposible no notar el temblor en sus dedos—. Los vulcanos no pueden desarrollarse adecuadamente sin lazos familiares —y, de nuevo, hace una pausa, antes de seguir con lo que parece otra parte del guion—. Hay otro tipo de lazo… uno que es raro y reverenciado entre nuestra gente. También es irrompible. En nuestro pasado antiguo, era un lazo generado espontáneamente, típicamente formado entre dos guerreros. Los urgía a intimar, tanto física como mentalmente. Este tipo de uniones son denominadas como Telsu.

—Y tú necesitas una de esas uniones —adivina Jim, no sin sentir una vaga decepción—. Está bien —dice—. No tenemos que hacer algo permanente. Sólo divertirnos un poco está bien.

No espera que el rostro de Spock ensombrezca o que sus ojos se entornen.

—Los vulcanos no buscamos compañeros sexuales temporales —el disgusto está marcado en cada tensa palabra—. Malentendiste.

—Okay —Jim bebe otro sorbo de su cerveza mientras se hunde en la silla, con la expresión abierta—. ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

Spock alza la barbilla, un gesto que lo hace lucir tan desafiante como se supone que no debe ser un vulcano.

—Tú y yo somos Telsu. Con tu consentimiento, pretendo llevarte a la fragua de Vulcano, donde sellaremos el lazo. —Lo único que Jim puede oír es el sonido de su corazón acelerado. Abre la boca tres veces para decir…  _algo._ Que mal que no tiene idea de qué—. Es necesario que respondas —dice Spock, habiendo perdido el gesto desafiante, aunque luce tenso alrededor de los hombros, algo que generalmente luce bien en él, de no ser por…

Jim tiene que pasar saliva antes de que las palabras salgan.

— ¿Quieres que nos casemos? —matrimonio a la vulcana… o lo que sea.

—Según las leyes de Vulcano —dice Spock, tenso—, tú ya eres mi pareja.

—Yo no… —Jim intenta colocar la botella en la mesa—. ¿De qué estás hablando? No podemos sólo estar… —la botella es apostada con un fuerte ruido—. Es desquiciado. ¿Cómo podemos ser pareja?

Spock, de hecho, no lo está viendo a los ojos.

—El último lazo Telsu del que se tienen conocimientos, ocurrió hace cien años. Típicamente, el lazo es reconocido durante la batalla, como ocurría en la antigüedad. En nuestro caso, sentí la unión cuando entrenamos con la lirpa.

— ¿Y por eso te fuiste tan rápido? —Exige Jim, aunque no tiene idea de porqué está tan molesto. Se levanta y, si se siente enfermo, no es por la molestia—. ¿Y cómo carajo sentiste el lazo?

—Cuando te toqué, me percaté de su existencia. Soy un telépata táctil…

—Lo sé —gruñe Jim. Exhala—. De eso se trató todo esto, ¿entonces? —Pregunta, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Sólo algo que estás obligado a hacer.

Spock finalmente lo mira y ahora es él quien luce confundido.

—No hay ninguna obligación. Deseo la maduración de la unión, igual que tú.

Jim se ríe, por lo bajo y vacío.

— ¿Ah, sí? Porque estoy seguro de que en ningún momento firmé por trucos mentales.

—No es un truco…

—Oh, perdona: es sólo un lazo que se forma de la nada y obliga a las personas a tener sexo. No me niego a tener sexo sólo por sexo, pero creo que el control mental está más allá incluso de mí tolerancia. Así que, si no te importa, me voy —se aleja de la mesa, pero sólo consigue dar tres pasos antes de que Spock le sujete el brazo y le dé la vuelta—. ¡Hey! —y se liberaría si no fuera porque Spock es tres millones de veces más fuerte que él y ni siquiera se está esforzando—. ¿Puedes soltarme? —pide Jim conversacionalmente.

— ¿Te irás si lo hago? —Spock suena igual de razonable.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo sólo para satisfacer un rito antiguo…

—La actividad sexual tiene poca importancia para mí.

—Oh, eso es lindo —dice Jim, arrastrando las palabras.

Y no se supone que tenga que ofenderse porque Spock no quiere tener sexo con él. ¡ _Él_ no quiere tener sexo con  _Spock_!

—Nuestra unión tendrá pocas posibilidades de éxito si continúas malentendiéndome —señala Spock y hay un dejo de discordia en su calma.

—Yo no…

—Mi interés es tanto físico como mental —interrumpe Spock—. Sin embargo, no soy humano. Un lazo es esencial para mi bienestar…

—Bueno, siempre y cuando tu bienestar sea lo más importante, ¿por qué tendría que quejarme?

—Tu bienestar emocional es de gran importancia para mí —Spock ignora el sarcasmo—. Deseo hacerte feliz.

—Tengo que admitir que esto no funciona para mí —Jim intenta liberarse, pero es imposible—. Déjame  _ir_ —gruñe y Spock, de inmediato, lo libera. Da un paso atrás, la boca convertida en una línea—. Mira —dice Jim, en un esfuerzo por aplacar las cosas, porque es obvio que Spock está ofendido—, estoy seguro de que esto es normal para los vulcanos…

—Como ya especifiqué, este es el primer lazo Telsu existente en un siglo.

—Si ni siquiera es normal para los vulcanos, no puedes esperar que esté de acuerdo con esto —y está siendo razonable, ni siquiera Spock puede debatirlo. Excepto que sí.

—El lazo ya existe —dice por lo bajo—. No tengo recursos en caso de que decidas ignorarlo, pero solicito que consideres mi propuesta cuidadosamente antes de rechazarme.

— ¿Rechazarte? Spock —dice Jim, sin poder hacer más—, yo no… sólo… —quiere tomar la mano de Spock, ofrecerle el toque que pareció disfrutar tanto ayer—. Tú no me quieres. Es sólo una compulsión que estás sintiendo…

—El deseo de estar contigo existía desde antes que notara el lazo —la voz de Spock es suave, medida, e incluso suena como si en verdad lo creyera—. No hubiera pedido tu ayuda con el simulador de otra forma y nunca antes he invitado a alguien a entrenar conmigo. No esperaba encontrar una unión entre nosotros, pero no fue desagradable.

— ¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?

Spock duda.

—Mi intención era ofrecerte confianza —dice finalmente—, si hay un mejor método, pido que lo compartas.

Jim se obliga a no sonreír.

—No creo que haya una mejor forma.

—Entonces, tal vez, no estoy explicándome correctamente. No experimento emociones de la misma forma que tú…

—Creí que los vulcanos no experimentan emociones.

—Eso es una falacia —le dice Spock—, aunque es una que fomentamos —dice sin mortificación, sólo como un hecho—. La realidad es que los vulcanos experimentamos las emociones con más intensidad, especialmente aquellas compartidas entre una pareja. La unión nutre estas emociones y les da la avenida apropiada para ser expresadas.

Jim guarda silencio un largo rato. Parece demasiado obvio señalar:

—Yo no soy vulcano.

—Y, aun así, estás tan afectado por el lazo como yo. Te has mostrado sorprendido por tu interés en mí.

Por supuesto que Jim no puede debatir eso.

—Es sólo que… yo usualmente no… —es imposible terminar eso sin sonar como si sólo le importara el sexo, algo que no es exactamente cierto, aún si su pasado lo reafirma.

—Lo que es, de hecho, mi punto —dice Spock por lo bajo. Cuando Jim permanece callado, pregunta—: ¿considerarás mis palabras? Respetaré tu última palabra.

Los labios de Jim se curvan, pero no es una sonrisa.

— ¿Se trata de un lazo permanente y aun así es tan sencillo dejarlo ir?

Spock delinea con los primeros dos dedos la barbilla de Jim, provocando que este trague saliva con dificultad.

—Negativo —murmura Spock, pero no elabora y, cuando se aparta, Jim se siente vacío.

Entonces, lo siente —y tal vez es el lazo lo que le permite distinguir la sorpresa de Spock—: su placer, todo transmitido por medio de sus ojos.

—Es demasiado que considerar.

—Eres incapaz de tomar una decisión basado sólo en la lógica.

—Si quieres a alguien lógico, no soy yo —pero, aun cuando lo dice, Jim le acaricia los dedos.

—Y, a pesar de eso, no deseo a alguien más.

Jim sonríe, pero incluso así…

— ¿Irrompible, eh? Querrás deshacerte de mí en una semana —y añade, por encima del intento de hablar de Spock—: ¿y cómo se supone que va a funcionar? Digo, trabajaremos juntos, pero…

—Te seguiré a donde vayas —interrumpe Spock, como si ya hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para considerarlo. Ha tenido más que Jim, al menos— Tienes grandes aspiraciones en cuanto tu servicio en la Flota Estelar. Yo no poseo tales ambiciones: estaré satisfecho con servir como oficial de ciencias en cualquier nave que eventualmente dirijas…

—Debes tener alguna ambición —protesta Jim—. Ya eres primer oficial… espera, ¿dijiste cualquier barco que eventualmente dirija?

—Afirmativo.

Jim puede sentir sus cejas frunciéndose mientras mira a Spock.

—No es eso… ¿algo optimista?

Spock ladea la cabeza.

— ¿No es tu intención comandar una nave?

—Sí. Digo, por supuesto que sí, pero hace una semana pensabas que tenía un gran problema de personalidad.

—Mi juicio de tu personalidad estaba incompleto —desacuerda Spock—. Te encuentro inusualmente ingenioso e inteligente. Admito que estaba molesto por la facilidad con la que sobrepasaste mi programa, lo que provocó que fuera injusto en mi primera apreciación. Aparte de mi confianza en tus habilidades únicas, creo que el capitán Pike no tiene intención de dejar que nadie más que tú comande el Enterprise una vez sea promovido.

Le toma un minuto asimilar eso.

—Dijo que podía volverme capitán en cuatro años.

—Pretende aceptar una promoción en dos.

Jim sonríe lentamente.

—Aun mejor.

Luciendo demasiado serio —a pesar de que los vulcanos nunca lucen de ninguna forma aparte de esa—, Spock levanta las manos unidas de ambos y le besa las puntas de los dedos.

—Sigues sin estar seguro —murmura, aunque no parece demasiado molesto—. ¿Consideraras todo lo que hemos discutido?

Tiene la garganta demasiado seca para responder, así que sólo asiente y disfruta el toque de Spock.

* * *

 

—Aun creo que es siniestro.

Jim suspira por su amigo, quien, por una vez, no está hundido en tabletas.

—Eres xenobiólogo —señala—. ¿No deberías tener la mente abierta ante los rituales de reproducción de los vulcanos?

—Cuando te involucran —dice Len, más afiladamente—,  _no._

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Jim le devuelve su atención al PADD.

—Este tipo de unión ha existido desde antes de la reformación de Vulcano —dice, aparentemente a Len, aunque el comentario es más que nada ignorado—. Cuando eran más violentos que los romulanos. Y todos los rituales… Bones, toda su sociedad está cimentada alrededor de las enseñanzas del tipo que registró el lazo por primera vez. No puedes pretender que no es legítimo.

—Sólo porque Surak tuvo uno de estos lazos, no significa que tú debas —gruñe Len— No eres vulcano, Jim, en caso de que se te olvidara.

Jim se observa detenidamente.

— ¿Qué me delató?

Len frunce el ceño.

—Estoy hablando enserio, niño. No me agradó desde la primera vez…

—Eso es porque te crees mi madre —dice Jim con una sonrisa y, entonces, tiene que agacharse para evitar la almohada arrojada a su cabeza. La acomoda tras su espalda, sólo porque eso provoca que Len lo mire—. Si sólo los leyeras…

—No tengo tiempo para leer pergaminos antiguos —le gruñe Len—. A menos que quieras que esté atrapado aquí cuando el Enterprise despegue.

Jim hace caso omiso de eso, porque sabe que Len podría aprobar sus exámenes con los ojos cerrados.

—Enserio, es increíble. Surak era este guerrero letal, con docenas de muertes a su nombre…

—Sorprendente —concuerda Len secamente.

Jim lo ignora.

—…y entonces estaba peleando con este otro guerrero quien, por cierto, era conocido por desmembrar a sus víctimas y colgar sus entrañas en su campamento —espera a que Len haga una mueca antes de continuar—, pero cuando descubrieron su lazo, este los cambió. Y pasó lo mismo con nosotros, cuando Spock me tocó, bueno, no justo como con ellos, porque, al parecer, tuvieron sexo salvaje justo ahí, en la fortaleza… y lo describen aquí. Hablando de porno vulcano…

—Dios, siempre te has sentido atraído por los vulcanos, ¿no es así?

Eso hace que Jim pause su vívida recitación.

—No lo sé —dice lentamente—. ¿Crees que sea por el lazo? De acuerdo con los pergaminos, la unión siempre existe y sólo se vuelve notorio cuando los Telsu se tocan entre ellos. Y es extraño, tienes que admitirlo…

—Creí que ya lo había hecho…

—No eso —dice Jim con impaciencia—. En realidad no quiero decirle que no. Y, ¿qué? Lo conozco desde hace una semana…

—Y ese es exactamente mi punto —interrumpe Len con tanta fuerza, que Jim baja el PADD—. Este lazo, si en realidad existe, te está obligando a quererlo. No es normal.

Jim no puede discutir con vehemencia contra eso, ya que es casi lo mismo que le dijo a Spock, pero también puede admitir que estaba intentando con fuerza no querer a Spock antes de enterarse del lazo.

—No está mintiendo sobre la conexión, Bones. Los vulcanos no mienten y, aun si pudiera —dice, sobre la protesta del otro— ¿cuál sería el punto?

—Tal vez piensa que es la única forma de llevarte a la cama.

—Realmente lo dudo —se ríe Jim—. Prácticamente me dijo que no podemos hacer cosas hasta que el lazo madure. Los vulcanos no tienen sexo casual: se ofendió cuando lo sugerí.

Len abre mucho los ojos ante esa pequeña parte de información, pero es demasiado Len para preguntar la cuestión obvia.

— ¿Por qué estás tan en contra de eso? —Pregunta Jim con curiosidad—. Aparte de tu síndrome de mamá gallina.

—No quiero que se meta contigo —dice Len, con el ceño fruncido de nuevo—. Juro por Dios que lo lastimaré si lo hace.

Jim sonríe.

— ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que él tiene tres veces nuestra fuerza?

—Soy un xenobiólogo. Conozco sus puntos débiles.

—Sabes, Len —dice Jim, mientras se acomoda mejor contra la almohada de su amigo—, si no fueras mi amigo, te tendría pánico.

—No dejes que eso te detenga —masculla Len—. Adelante —dice, con el mismo murmullo bajo—, dime más sobre esta batalla que cambió a la sociedad en medio de un fuerte.

* * *

 

_El calor es insoportable y los gritos ahogan cualquier otro sonido. Y Jim está intentando respirar o hablar… correr lejos del caos, pero está congelado. Siempre congelado, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso mientras una mano pequeña se aferra a la suya. Empuja el pequeño cuerpo hacia abajo, la única cosa que puede hacer por él: ocultarlo del horror, de las personas que quieren matarlos a ambos._

_Es rápido, siempre es rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Nunca lo suficiente y el pequeño niño a su lado está gritando mientras ve a su familia quemándose._

_Está tirando del niño, arrastrándolo hasta que una mano se cierra en su hombro. No puede moverse: tiene las piernas sujetas con esposas, pero no puede dejarlos llegar a Kevin. No puede, así que sujeta la mano pequeña y, cuando caen, lo hacen juntos._

Con un jadeo, Jim despierta, empapado en sudor y enredado en sus sábanas. El fuego aún danza frente a sus ojos, su respiración saliendo en gemidos cuando se da cuenta de que está en su cama y de que Len está sentado junto a él: es su mano la que le sujeta el hombro.

Jim se obliga a no alejarse a la fuerza.

—Estás a salvo —le dice Len con la misma voz tranquila en la que Jim ha aprendido a confiar—. Se terminó.

Jim asiente. La mano de Len es una presencia firme en su cuello mientras respira, dentro y fuera, para relajar su ritmo cardiaco. Se acabó. No está en Tarsus: no está en medio de una masacre.

Kevin está a salvo: ya casi tiene dieciocho años, ahora, viviendo con sus abuelos en Marte y a punto de aplicar a la academia.

Se acabó.

— ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —Pregunta Len por lo bajo.

Misma pregunta, misma respuesta, así que Jim ni siquiera se molesta en contestar y Len no lo fuerza. Aprieta el cuello de Jim, lo que lo ayuda a calmar el temblor que se niega a admitir en voz alta. Ninguno habla, ni siquiera cuando Len se acuesta a su lado.

Porque nunca lo hacen.

* * *

 

No es la intención de Jim desviarse hacia la oficina de Spock en el camino a su último examen, pero termina ahí de todas formas, con los ojos opacos y muy cansado, pero sonríe cuando encuentra a Spock reuniendo materiales.

— ¿Ocupado?

Spock levanta la mirada y hay algo extraño en su expresión… o tal vez sólo es que no hay una del todo.

—Debo administrar mi último examen en trece punto tres minutos.

—Mi último examen también es hoy —le recuerda Jim. Spock inclina la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta tras un incómodo silencio en el que Spock sólo lo mira.

La respuesta es lenta.

—Yo… me encuentro comprometido emocionalmente.

Deslizándose en la habitación por completo, Jim cierra la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Hay una pausa significativa durante la que Jim comienza a sentirse nervioso sin motivos. Finalmente, Spock dice:

— ¿Te involucraste en actividades sexuales con el doctor?

Es una pregunta tan inesperada y al azar, que la boca de Jim se abre.

— ¿Qué?

—Pasaste tres punto cinco horas tocándolo durante la noche —explica Spock y hay un dolor latente en su voz: es esa repulsión lo que súbitamente revuelve el estómago de Jim.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Lo sentí a través de nuestra conexión —Spock toma un pequeño respiro y el temblor de sus dedos no es imaginado por Jim. Spock desvía la mirada hacia su PADD—. ¿Tuviste intimidad con él?

—No —dice Jim, rápido—. Ya te dije que no es así.

La mirada de Spock regresa a él y, esta vez, es confusión lo que cosquillea la espina de Jim.

— ¿Podrías explicar porque estaban tan cerca uno del otro?

—No hay qué explicar. Sólo dormíamos…

—No soy humano, pero creo que es considerado anormal que dos varones adultos duerman juntos, a menos que tengan una relación íntima.

—Sí, bueno, nunca dije que yo fuera normal, ¿o sí? ¿Y podrías dejar de hablar de sexo cuando te refieres a Bones? Es raro.

Spock abre la boca, pero la cierra de nuevo antes de, eventualmente, murmurar:

—No lo comprendo…

Jim suspira.

—Escucha, no me percaté de que podrías sentirlo. No fue mi intensión incomodarte.

—Eso es irrelevante: deseo entender.

Cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, Jim estudia la alfombra estándar.

—No es para tanto. A veces tengo problemas para dormir y Bones es… sobreprotector. No fue nuestra intención dormirnos —mira hacia arriba y se encoge de hombros—. Eso es todo.

Pero, por supuesto, no es así, porque Spock lo está desmoronando, pedazo por pedazo, con la mirada: al menos, así se siente.

—Tuviste una pesadilla —resume finalmente—. ¿Con qué frecuencia las experimentas?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Está bien.

— ¿No deseas discutir su naturaleza?

Una suave sonrisa.

—No en realidad. No estoy seguro de si incluso  _yo_ puedo aprobar un examen sin presentarme —sin hacer trampa, pero no parece una broma apropiada para el momento—. Creo que debería irme.

Ya se ha girado cuando Spock pregunta:

— ¿Puedo ofrecer mi compañía como alternativa a la del doctor?

Jim lo encara, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te dije que Bones y yo…

—Eres mi pareja —interrumpe Spock. Jim frunce las cejas todavía más ante el tono posesivo, pero Spock añade suavemente—, deseo aliviar tu pesar.

Pero Jim, lloriqueando y moqueando en medio de pesadillas que han durado décadas no es algo que Spock necesite ver, pero sonríe de todas formas.

—Gracias, pero estaré bien.

Spock guarda silencio un minuto y Jim bailotea, inseguro de cómo interpretarlo. Eventualmente, es él quien pregunta:

— ¿Siguen en pie los planes para esta noche de celebrar el final del semestre?

—Si así lo quieres.

Y eso no es tan claro como hubiera deseado, pero no tiene nada más que agregar aparte de:

—Te veo luego, entonces. —Spock se pone de pie, ofreciéndole sus dedos en vez de un adiós. Cuando Jim los toca, la ansiedad se disipa, siendo remplazada por calidez—. ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunta, la voz ronca de sorpresa.

Los dedos de Spock se curvan alrededor de los suyos.

—Nuestra unión tiene múltiples y útiles funciones.

—Esta es agradable —admite Jim y es ovacionado por la luz regresando a los ojos de Spock. Se para más cerca.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

—No tienes que preguntar.

Spock titubea de todas formas, besándolo con ansiedad. Cuando se aparta, parece satisfecho, como si juzgara la acción bien ejecutada. Jim sonríe y lo besa de nuevo, sólo porque puede.

* * *

 

Piensa en Spock durante su examen final de geometría subespacial avanzada. Es que afecte el resultado, pero es extraño descubrirse haciéndolo de todas formas. Querer estar con una persona sólo por estar con ella. No hay promesa de sexo en el futuro próximo, pero eso no parece marca diferencias. Quiere ver a Spock y no quiere esperar hasta la cena.

Y, tal vez, no necesita hacerlo. Espera no tener que hacerlo.

Una vez termina el examen, va al salón de clases de Spock y espera, apoyándose en el muro e intentando aparentar que pertenece al lugar. No tiene mucho éxito, menos, cuando Uhura es una de las últimas personas en salir de la habitación. La ola de celos que se le anuda en el estómago es inesperada.

Ella se congela cuando lo ve, pero luego suspira.

—Sabía que eras tú.

— ¿Qué?

Ella sacude la cabeza y se cambia el PADD de un brazo al otro.

—Me enojaría —dice, girando para caminar en la otra dirección—, pero no estoy segura de que valga la pena.

La mira hasta que da vuelta a la esquina y entonces, con el ceño aún fruncido, entra al salón. Spock está estudiando una de las pantallas que muestran el examen de un cadete. Las severas líneas de concentración se relajan cuando levanta la mirada.

—Jim —dice, con tanta aceptación, que Jim no puede evitar sonreír. Acepta la caricia de bienvenida de Spock y saborea la calidez de la conexión a través de la piel—. No esperaba verte antes de la cena.

— ¿Es correcto que esté aquí?

—Siempre eres bienvenido —le asegura Spock—. Te veías incómodo al entrar.

Está deslizando los dedos por la muñeca de Jim, lo que lo distrae.

—Creo que Uhura sabe de nosotros. Me vio esperando afuera —explica, cuando Spock le pide que clarifique.

—Le dije que ahora tengo una relación, aunque no le revelé tu nombre.

A Jim no le gusta la puñalada de celos —o de fastidio— más que la primera vez.

—No sabía que seguías hablando con ella.

Spock ladea la cabeza.

—No había hablado con ella desde que le informé que no podía involucrarme en una relación con ella. Sin embargo, ha sido asignada al Enterprise y expresó el deseo de iniciar una relación una vez a bordo, ya que no hay restricciones al respecto siempre que el capitán sea notificado.

Jim retira su mano y se apoya en una de las mesas.

—Oh.

Como si no acabara de poner distancia entre ellos, Spock se para en su espacio. Sin pensar al respecto, Jim levanta la cabeza y se encuentra siendo besado. Los pulgares de Spock le tocan la cara y bajan hacia su cuello, donde no parecen tener problema en quedarse.

No es que Jim le importe.

—Has tomado una decisión —murmura Spock eventualmente.

Jim cierra los ojos y deja que Spock le bese el mentón, lanzando chispas de placer por su piel. No es lo que Spock quiere y no tiene idea de porqué, pero se halla diciendo:

—Estuve en Tarsus durante la masacre. Sueño con eso a veces.

Las manos de Spock le acunan la cara y sus besos se vuelven más suaves mientras ascienden hacia su boca.

—Comparto tu dolor —suspira.

Y es más sencillo de lo que debería. Con Spock todo lo es.

Tentativamente, sin estar seguro de si lo tiene permitido, sujeta la cintura de Spock, deseando que la tela le permita más contacto con la piel alienígena.

—No puedo prometerte una vida entera —murmura—. No sé si pueda ingeniármelas para entender, pero… si quieres…

—Mi deseo no está en duda.

Pasando saliva con dificultad, Jim asiente.

—Posiblemente no sea muy bueno en todo esto, sólo para que sepas.

—Somos Telsu —Spock le dice, transmitiéndole nada más que confianza cuando besa a Jim de nuevo—: el lazo está ahí para que aprendamos juntos.

No debería ser tan fácil, pero cuando Spock lo rodea con los brazos, su abrazo todo un paraíso, Jim piensa que puede aprender a desear darle su vida entera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inseguro de si quiere el inesperado lazo con Spock, Jim acepta realizar una ceremonia en Vulcano para volverlo oficial.

 

_—Corre, Jim —la voz de su madre tiembla mientras le susurra al oído, sus lágrimas calientes pegándosele a la mejilla—. Corre y no mires atrás. Vete —lo empuja hacia atrás, con tanta fuerza que se tropieza y no puede ni meter las manos mientras es arrojado a las sombras._

_Al mismo tiempo que lucha para levantarse, sin intención de obedecer las palabras de su madre —porque nunca lo hace—, uno de los guardias grita:_

_— ¡Tú! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Vuelve a la fina! —Está agitando su fáser en dirección de Jim, pero, antes de que pueda moverse hacia él, Winona sale como una ráfaga de la hilera de cuerpos y ataca al guardia._

_Es demasiado delgada, demasiado frágil, y él reacciona mucho antes de que ella lo toque: la sujeta por el brazo y tira de ella hacia adelante._

_Jim grita una queja, se lanza hacia adelante y, en ese instante, el mundo se congela._

_Termina._

_El guardia le dispara a su madre en la cabeza y ella se desploma en el suelo._

_El caos surge. Gritos y desesperados empujones de la hilera de prisioneros. Hay más disparos, exigencias a gritos de orden. Por orden._

_Jim está luchando contra el terror, su garganta áspera por la fuerza de sus negaciones. Una mano le toca el hombro: es la pareja de T’Kal, Sorel, un vulcano frágil con un extraño desorden degenerativo. Uno de los primeros en ser declarado inútil por Kodos._

_Jim parpadea mientras lo observa._

_—Vete de aquí —le susurra el vulcano—. Haz lo que ella te pidió:_ vive.

_Y, por primera vez en su vida, Jim hace lo que le dicen._

Despierta, con el pecho levantándose en espasmos y el cabello agrupado por el sudor sobre la frente. Desorientado, se aleja con violencia cuando una mano le toca el hombro.

—Está bien —Len dice por lo bajo.

Pero, por una vez, Jim no puede quedarse quieto. Se aparta del intento de su amigo de confortarlo, empujándose hacia atrás hasta que golpea la pared.

—Estoy bien —respira—. Estoy bien.

No fue una pesadilla. Es muy pronto para que se convierta en pesadilla. A veces, puede pasar meses sin tener pesadillas.

Las pesadillas son borrosas, oscuras, y nunca proyectan exactamente lo que pasó.

Está temblando, de todas formas, con sacudidas que se sienten capaces de despedazarlo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca parece capaz de olvidar la expresión en el rostro de su madre mientras cae.

Ambos.

Ambos, sólo para que él pudiera vivir.

Uno de sus terapeutas lo llamó Culpa del Sobreviviente. Jim Kirk, como el bastardo afortunado que es, tiene el privilegio de sentirla al doble.

Len le toca la rodilla y Jim exhala. Intenta calmar su respiración, pero entonces recuerda que Spock puede sentir esto. Volverá a tener esa expresión de dolorosa aceptación si Len vuelve a dormir en su cama. Y, por si fuera poco, es extraño que dos hombres adultos compartan la cama. Todo acerca de esto es jodidamente raro.

Jim aparta la rodilla, contrae ambas contra su pecho e intenta que sus dientes dejen de castañear.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunta Len, porque, obviamente, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Y, si le está ofreciendo medicamentos, Jim acaba de alcanzar un nuevo nivel de jodido.

—No, sólo… estoy bien —. Exhala, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que, sabe, es pálida—. Todo está bien.

La frente de Len siempre está llena de líneas preocupadas o de líneas cascarrabias, arrugas fastidiadas… todo tipo de arrugas. Éstas no parecen poder decidir de cuáles son.

Jim sonríe de nuevo y le da una palmada al hombro de su amigo.

—Estoy bien y tú tienes un examen mañana —para demostrar su salud mental, se desliza bajo las mantas y levanta las cejas sólo por precaución.

Bones lo mira un largo rato. Hace una pausa tras ponerse de pie.

—Jim… —sacude la cabeza y cruza la habitación hacia su propia cama. Luce un poco perdido mientras se cubre y le ordena a las luces que se apaguen.

—Noches —dice Jim, sólo para llenar el ambiente.

—Noches —gruñe su amigo.

No ha quedado del todo claro aún para Jim  —y, tal vez, ni siquiera para Len—, que todo esto está por cambiar. Estarán en la misma nave, pero no será lo mismo. Así que esto es mejor, de todas formas. No es sólo por Spock.

Jim no puede ser un oficial táctico en una nave estelar y seguir temiéndole a la oscuridad. Bueno, no es la oscuridad, como tal, pero es sólo semántica. Tiene veinticinco años. Enserio. Esto es mejor.

Y, sólo porque, de hecho, no vuelve a dormirse, incluso escuchando la respiración eventualmente rítmica de Len, no significa que no tenga razón.

—

Len lo observa todo el rato durante el desayuno. Es, en realidad, un alivio cuando tiene que marcharse para encontrarse con su grupo de estudio. Mientras se pone de pie para retirarse, Spock llega.

—Hey —dice Jim con una sonrisa. Le presenta a su amigo a su… bueno, de hecho, no tiene idea de qué es Spock, así que sólo opta por—: este es Spock.

—Doctor McCoy —dice Spock con formalidad.

—Spock.

Y esa es la totalidad de su interacción. Mirando a Jim, Len dice:

—Tengo que irme. Envíame un mensaje si necesitas algo. Mi examen no es hasta las mil setecientas.

—Buena suerte.

Está murmurando algo acerca de necesitarla cuando Gary casi choca con él, cargando mucha comida y un montón de PADD’s.

—Mierda, lo siento —se disculpa con rapidez mientras lo derrama todo en la mesa—. Dios, desearía poder ir con ustedes, chicos. Otro año en este lugar y creo que me volveré loco.

—Si tiene una queja específica sobre su curso —dice Spock con seriedad, haciendo que la cabeza de Gary se levante ante la interjección—, la acción apropiada sería hablar con su consejero.

Gary lo mira con la boca abierta antes de, más o menos, erguirse con firmeza.

—Sí, señor, lo lamento —y, entonces, le lanza a Jim una mirada que, claramente dice _tendrás que explicarme esto después_ y exclama—: ¡McCoy, espérame! —mientras levanta las PADD’s antes de salir corriendo.

— ¿Lo reprobaste o algo? —Pregunta Jim, más que nada, sorprendido. Ordena los componentes del triste desayuno de Gary y desliza la silla vacía con un pie. Spock se sienta y le ofrece sus dedos.

—No tengo permitido discutir el curso de un cadete. No te ves bien —agrega, tras un pequeño escrutinio.

Sonriendo, Jim le informa:

—Los humanos preferimos cumplidos. Para futuras referencias.

No fue su intención que Spock se lo tomara literal, pero, por supuesto, lo hace y dice obedientemente:

—Encuentro agradables tus rasgos faciales. ¿Estás enfermo?

—Eso tampoco está del todo bien. No te preocupes —ríe por lo bajo, dando golpecitos con los dedos en la muñeca de Spock, suavizándolos en una caricia cuando el interés del vulcano cambia para observar los movimientos. Spock rota la mano para que su palma quede hacia arriba y Jim toma eso como invitación para trazar las líneas—. Tus manos son muy suaves…

—La piel vulcana retiene la humedad del ambiente con más eficacia que la humana. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia, necesario en un entorno desértico.

Los ojos de Jim se levantan para estudiar su rostro angular, las puntas de sus orejas alienígenas; Spock le sostiene la mirada.

— ¿Hay algo en ti que sea humano?

—Se me ha dicho que tengo los ojos de mi madre —hace una pausa, mientras Jim sonríe—. Al ser comparado con otros vulcanos, mi control emocional es parcialmente deficiente. Antes de aceptar un puesto en la Academia de la Flota Estelar, consideré pasar por un ritual para purgar toda emoción con el propósito de corregir esta falta.

Jim frunce el ceño.

—No es una falla si se trata de quién eres. Eres mitad humano.

—Una distinción que no deseaba siendo más joven.

Incomodo por la admisión, Jim acaricia los dedos de Spock: se curvan gentilmente en respuesta.

—Pues me alegra que no purgaras tus emociones.

—El ritual habría fallado —dice Spock, las palabras saliendo como si no tuvieran mayor importancia—. Nuestro lazo ya estaba presente. La conexión habría hecho imposible una purga completa.

—Oh. Lo siento —Jim se siente obligado a decirlo.

—No es tu responsabilidad.

Jim se encoge de hombros y levanta la mano de Spock para compensar: besa la palma. Los ojos oscuros de Spock se abren más.

Su voz es inusualmente filiforme cuando dice:

—Tal acción, estando en un sitio público, sería considerada inapropiada en Vulcano.

Haciendo una mueca, Jim comienza a alejarse, pero hay un brillo en los ojos de Spock que lo obliga a preguntar:

— ¿Y aquí?

Spock levanta una ceja.

—Desconozco cualquier costumbre terrestre que prohíba una interacción de este tipo entre dos adultos que consienten.

Riendo por lo bajo, Jim presiona los labios en la delicada piel una vez más.

Con el mismo tono bajo, Spock dice:

—Si deseas acompañarme a Vulcano para formalizar la unión, debemos discutir los detalles.

 _Desear_ posiblemente no es la palabra correcta. Ya dijo que sí y no intenta dar marcha atrás. Sin importar qué tal loca siga sonando la idea.

—Una ceremonia en el Fuerte para sellar la unión, ¿cierto? —Sexo duro definitivamente implicado. Involucrándose en una pelea hasta que uno de los dos ceda, justo como en la antigüedad—. Estoy listo. Sólo tenemos que agendar dos asientos en un transporte.

—Mi padre enviará su transporte privado.

—Eso no es realmente necesario, ¿o sí?

—Es su deseo.

Parece tonto tratar de ser sutil. Spock _es_ el hijo de un embajador, después de todo. Probablemente viene con un montón de ventajas.

—Está bien —Jim flexiona los largos dedos y los roza con los labios, moviéndose hacia arriba—. ¿Cuándo?

La mirada de Spock está fija en sus manos mientras responde.

—La elección es tuya.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —Jim pregunta, juguetón.

—Es… una sensación interesante.

A pesar de que es el peor cumplido que le han hecho —en relación a su destreza sexual, al menos—, Jim sonríe.

—Entonces es una hipótesis humana comprobada.

— ¿A qué hipótesis te refieres?

—A la que dice que las manos de los vulcanos son muy sensibles. Sexualmente hablando —. Las cejas de Spock se elevan—. Como una zona erógena… fácil de estimular… err… —. Jim se calla cuando Spock sólo lo mira—. ¿O no lo son?

—Negativo —contesta, con repentino humor en los ojos—. Mis manos no poseen estimulantes sexuales específicos. Simplemente disfruto tus caricias.

—Oh —sintiéndose estúpido, Jim no agrega nada, pero Spock sigue pareciendo impresionado.

—Si mis manos poseyeran estimulantes sexuales, estaría excitado usando mi computadora, piloteando una nave…

—Todos esos escenarios han sido fantaseados por humanos… bueno, no contigo haciendo esas cosas. De hecho, tal vez sí —dice Jim con una sonrisa—. Eres sexy. Especialmente con ese uniforme.

— ¿En efecto?

Y esa es verdadera sorpresa, lo que es impresionante: Spock no tiene ni idea de lo atractivo que es.

—Oh, sí. Deberías usarlo durante la ceremonia Telsu.

Sorprendido de nuevo, Spock rodea con sus dedos los de Jim para deslizarlos sobre la mesa.

—Se llama Sof’el’itju: la danza del combate.

Jim sabe muy bien cómo se llama. Las palabras antiguas están quemadas en su memoria. Y no sólo porque prometen sexo salvaje en el desierto.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera —dice, sonriendo—, deberías usar ropa negra —Spock simplemente alza las cejas—. ¿No? —Dice Jim con una sonrisa—. Valía la pena intentar. Estoy seguro de que será genial aún sin ella.

Spock ya le explicó que sólo serán ellos dos y, si Jim ignora la irrevocable parte de Unidos de por Vida, suena muy bien. Sin mencionar que, con eso, distrajo a Spock de cualquier posible explicación acerca de sus pesadillas que no son pesadillas del todo.

—

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunta Jim, mientras modela su nueva túnica dorada, barras de teniente incluidas.

—Creo que estás desquiciado —dice Len con calma, lo que, enserio, es una mala respuesta en este momento.

—Vamos, soy hermoso —todos sus exámenes fueron calificados, está graduado oficialmente, sin mencionar, también, _promovido._ Y, ya que a Len le falta un examen más, Jim tiene más rango que él. Al menos por dos días más. Lo dice en voz alta, sonriendo, y obtiene ojos girados con exasperación.

—No me refiero a eso, de todas formas —gruñe Len—. Conoces a Spock desde hace diez días y ahora te irás a Vulcano a casarte…

—Te dije eso hace días. ¿Apenas lo procesaste?

Len le da a su tableta un golpe fuerte.

—A diferencia de cierta gente, todavía tengo exámenes para los que estudiar. Toda esta situación…

Su perorata es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

—Adelante —dice Jim con entusiasmo: no tiene ánimos para pelear. La puerta se abre para revelar a Spock, que parece no poseer ropa de otro color más que negro, algo que a Jim no le importa—. Hola. Pasa.

—Buenas tardes —dice, sumado a lo que, a estas alturas, es un saludo estándar con sus dedos. Jim puede sentir el testarudo escrutinio de Len, pero acepta el gesto de todas formas—. Es agradable verlo de nuevo, doctor.

—Sí, un placer —gruñe Len. Está recogiendo sus tabletas.

—No tienes que irte —protesta Jim.

Len le pica la frente al pasar a su lado.

—Todavía tengo un examen. Tómate tu tiempo —lo dice sin gracia, pero probablemente es sincero.

— ¿Ves? —Dice Jim con una sonrisa una vez se quedan a solas—. No todos te tienen miedo.

—Dudo de la capacidad del doctor para ser atemorizado por algo —concuerda Spock con sequedad.

—Irónicamente, le tiene miedo a volar… oh, sí, y a los transportadores.

Spock ladea la cabeza.

—La aviofobia lo excluiría de un puesto en el _Enterprise._

—No está diagnosticado, sólo es muy dramático.

Spock no luce menos confundido, pero, al parecer, no está muy preocupado por los problemas de Len, ya que sus ojos se entornan, su escrutinio deslizándose por el rostro de Jim hasta su pecho y de vuelta hacia arriba.

—Has recibido tu promoción.

—Síp.

—Aunque es ilógico —dice Spock lentamente—, me doy cuenta de que prefiero este uniforme.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Spock se para más cerca.

—En efecto —es sólo un hecho: simple.

La piel de Jim cosquillea, por la proximidad, la atención de Spock, la absoluta verdad de la afirmación. Quiere decir algo ingenioso, algo sobre una fantasía empezando de esta manera —Spock, el nuevo Primer Oficial y Jim, con una barra de teniente sin estrenar—, pero duda que Spock lo entienda.

Otro paso y la espalda de Jim roza la pared, lo que, Dios… Jim puede sentir el cuerpo ruborizándosele, el calor derramándose por su cuello y, con Spock tan cerca, tiene que sentir lo que le está haciendo. Pero es virgen, así que, quizá…

—Una vez el Sof’el’itju sea invocado —dice Spock, muy cerca de sus labios—, uno de nosotros emergerá victorioso.

— ¿Qué? —Y, ¿pueden culparlo si está sin aliento?—. Oh. Lo sé —dice rápidamente. Combate y sexo.

—Tengo tres veces tu fuerza —Spock añade con suavidad.

Suena como un reto. Puede ser un reto. Pero los dedos de Spock rodean su muñeca y el corazón de Jim reacciona de acuerdo a eso. Tal vez Spock puede sentirlo: ¿qué clase de jodida oportunidad tiene de conservar su privacidad? Ninguna, al parecer. Spock libera una de sus manos, la intercambia por su mentón y, deliberadamente, lo acomoda para poder acceder al pulso de Jim.

Sus labios se posan ahí y eso no ayuda. La lengua de Spock es áspera, hace que Jim salte mientras se desliza sobre la piel.

— _Dios_ —respira y suena como una explosión—. Spock… —es difícil encontrar coherencia—… deberías parar… — _si quieres que dure hasta llegar a Vulcano_ —. Yo… no puedo.

Spock se presiona más cerca —algo que debería ser imposible— y respira profundo, las manos apretándose donde lo sujetan.

Y, entonces, se mueve hacia atrás, espacio entre sus cuerpos una vez más. Jim parpadea, mirándolo, contemplando el ligero tinte olivo que le colorea las mejillas. Sus manos se doblan tras su espalda, adquiriendo la postura relajada a la que Jim ya se ha acostumbrado, pero sin ser engañado del todo esta vez. Es, claramente, un esfuerzo para él. Lo que hace que Jim quiera sonreír como idiota. Se contenta con una sonrisa temblorosa.

— ¿Debemos proceder con los planes de cenar? —Pregunta Spock e incluso el tono está ligeramente desequilibrado.

—Cena… —Jim hace eco sin aliento—… suena genial.

—

Jim despierta, todavía gritando.

Len está sujetando su hombro con tanta fuerza que duele.

—Jim —el temblor traqueteante es un ancla, gritos intercambiados por inhalaciones que le llenan los pulmones y una corriente de profanación que ni siquiera él puede explicar—. Estás bien —Len lo tranquiliza una vez su aliento se ha equilibrado. Y es tan falso que Jim casi ríe.

Está soñando sobre los sueños ahora. Soñando sobre las noches jodidas que pasó con sus abuelos en Iowa.

Un año de pesadillas sobre los ojos muertos de su madre. De llamas y fásers y los restos calcinados de todo lo que Kodos destruyó. Noches empapadas en sudor y los susurros provenientes de la habitación de sus abuelos.

_…No es normal… es demasiado… está muy molesto…_

Muy enojado.

Ellos trataron, Jim puede admitirlo ahora. Lo ahogaron en terapia y buenas intenciones. Pero los susurros, las miradas intercambiadas y todos los demás en Riverside —el miedo— hicieron fácil que se marchara.

— ¿Jim?

Se concentra en su amigo, quien sigue sujetando su hombro, masajeando los músculos tensos. Jim lo aparta.

—Estoy bien —dice de mal humor y está tan agitado que apenas y le importa si Len no puede entender la nueva restricción de espacio entre ellos—. Necesito algo de aire.

Su pequeña habitación está empezando a cerrarse sobre ellos.

—Jim…

Pero Jim lo hace a un lado de nuevo, buscando una camiseta a tientas en la baja luz.

—Spock me pidió que… —no puede explicar la petición de no dejarse tocar, así que termina con una exhalación de—:… fuera con él si… —hace un gesto con las manos mientras busca zapatos en el detrito de una semana de prendas abandonadas.

— ¿Lo hizo? —Len está mirándolo y, finalmente, se pone de pie para poner los rebeldes zapatos de Jim en sus manos.

El corazón de Jim sigue latiendo muy rápido; se siente un poco como si no pudiera respirar. Respirar no es necesario en este momento. Sólo necesita salir.

— ¿Te veo en la mañana? —dice por encima del hombro.

Toma una chaqueta —y sólo Dios sabe con qué supuesto motivo— y escapa.

No va al departamento de Spock, que es fácilmente accesible desde los dormitorios de los cadetes: ni siquiera tendría que salir del edificio para llegar. Sólo camina, los pies empujándolo a cualquier lado siempre que sea lejos del recuerdo del rostro de su madre. Ya está demasiado grande para esto.

Vaya capitán que será eventualmente si ni siquiera consigue dominar sus propios sueños. Sueños que se arrastran bajo su piel y le aprietan el pecho hasta que le es imposible respirar…

Se detiene en un corredor vacío, sin darle importancia a dónde está, sólo sujeta la pared y deja caer la cabeza. Toma un respiro lento, intentando encontrar suficiente aire.

Ataques de pánico, le explicó pacientemente una de las terapeutas, con su empalagosa y nasal voz. Intentó enseñarle técnicas de respiración… trató y falló. Mirarla de mala gana fue, eminentemente, más satisfactorio.

Pasando saliva, Jim toma aire por la boca y, entonces, se da cuenta de dónde está: el simulador del Kobayashi Maru… el comienzo de todo. ¿Y no es raro que su cerebro lo planteé de esa forma?

Pero, incluso si está aterrado de cualquier cosa que Spock espere de él, no puede pretender que no está seriamente infatuado con el sujeto.

Lo que no es ni de ayuda ni pertinente en este preciso momento. Códigos… esos son pertinentes. Sobrepasando los nuevos códigos, establecidos por nadie más que Spock, limpia la niebla que queda en la mente de Jim. Le toma más tiempo que la primera vez, lo que, curiosamente, lo marea.

Una vez está dentro, respirar es manejable, los recuerdos disipándose mientras se sienta en la silla central y mira las estrellas en la pantalla falsa. No es tan bueno como la realidad, pero es infinitamente mejor que las paredes de su habitación.

—

—Desmantelaste mis códigos.

Sobresaltado, Jim levanta la mirada de su PADD, donde ha estado leyendo antiguos pergaminos vulcanos por tres horas, sentado en una banca, bajo el sol. Spock no parece sorprendido, pero tampoco se ve molesto. Y, ¿cómo Jim puede notar esas cosas? Nadie lo sabe.

Con una rápida sonrisa, responde:

—Sólo mantengo tu guardia alta.

— ¿Mi guardia? —Cejas arqueadas, confusión un poco de precaución.

—Es una expresión —explica Jim—. Sólo quería ver si podía hacerlo. Fue más difícil que la primera vez.

—Parece que tu tutela fue inefectiva.

Jim finge una mueca de dolor.

— _O_ soy más listo de lo que quieres admitir.

—Soy completamente consciente de tu inteligencia —dice Spock con facilidad. También toma el espacio libre junto a Jim en la banca y le ofrece sus dedos.

— ¿Las parejas vulcanas hacen esto cada vez que se encuentran? —Pregunta Jim, maniobrando su mano lejos del PADD para cumplir con su parte.

—Es la costumbre entre parejas enlazadas —confirma Spock—. Si objetas…

—Sin objeciones —le asegura Jim rápidamente y se inclina para darle un pequeño beso—. Es lo mismo que esto. Para los humanos.

Spock lo estudia y aleja sus dedos.

—Tal gesto sería inaceptable en Vulcano.

Jim se obliga a no sentirse ofendido. Pica la pantalla del PADD para abrir una nueva página.

—Ya sé. No voy a avergonzarte, lo prometo.

—Los vulcanos no experimentamos vergüenza —murmura Spock. Y, luego, más bajo—: Jim…

Mira hacia arriba para encontrar las cejas de Spock fruncidas. Levanta sus propias cejas y sonríe un poco.

— ¿Sí?

—Disculpa mi falta de finura en esta área, pero estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no padeces enfermedad? —Confundido por el súbito cambio de tema, Jim sólo puede responder de esa manera—. La pigmentación oscura bajo tus ojos indica un cansancio extremo. Tu complexión es varios tonos más clara de lo que es usual en ti. Si estás enfermo, solicito que me lo digas para poder asistirte de cualquier manera necesaria —hay tensión en la voz de Spock. Casi pánico. Y Jim no está seguro de cómo interpretarlo.

Toca la mejilla de Spock con las puntas de los dedos y es, inmediatamente, bañado con ansiedad.

—Hey —dice con suavidad—. Estoy bien. No estoy enfermo. Sólo tengo algo de insomnio.

Spock se ha inclinado contra el contacto, aunque no parece darse cuenta.

—Si estás experimentando problemas para dormir, sería prudente solicitar un auxilio para conciliar el sueño. Jim asiente, porque es más sencillo estar de acuerdo. Los dedos de Spock rodean su muñeca, aunque Jim no tiene intención de alejarse—. Tengo entendido que los humanos experimentan dificultad para dormir cuando están perturbados.

 _Perturbado_ es tan exacto como suena. Pero no es un nuevo tipo de perturbación, así que no cuenta. Jim sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

—No siempre es tan terrible.

Spock está analizando su cara, pero Jim no tiene idea de qué encuentra.

— ¿Me harás saber si experimentas estrés? —De hecho, no es una pregunta, o, al menos, Jim piensa que a Spock le gustaría quitar el signo de interrogación y convertirla en una orden.

—Seguro —Jim concuerda.

Hay un rastro de algo que no puede identificar debajo de la ansiedad de Spock, pero, antes de que pueda figurar cómo examinarla, Spock se aparta, bajando el mentón.

—El transbordador de mi padre está programado para partir mañana a las mil doscientas, si te parece adecuado.

—Suena bien.

—Haré los arreglos finales —dice Spock.

Jim lo detiene, con una mano enredada en su túnica, antes de que pueda levantarse. Lo besa y persiste cuando Spock no pone objeciones.

—

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Le pregunta Len.

—No —admite Jim con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero mi maleta ya está empacada.

—La pereza no es un buen motivo para contraer matrimonio.

Según él, Jim sabe, no hay ninguna razón válida para casarse. Nunca. Pero Jim invade el incómodo tema y le recuerda:

—Según la ley vulcana, ya estamos casados. Incluso tengo ciudadanía.

—Ser reconocido por un gobierno alienígena tampoco es un gran motivo.

Tallándose el mentón con una mano, Jim se encoge de hombros.

—Lo sé. Pero Spock en verdad desea esto y, si no funciona… digo, no es que vaya a mantenerme cautivo o algo por el estilo si quiero divorciarme.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Jim sonríe.

—Mucho.

Len no sonríe de vuelta y, en vez de eso, hurga en su kit médico, reapareciendo con un montón de viales e hiposprays.

—Llévate esto. Te ayudarán con el calor, la deshidratación. Y hay algo de Tri-Ox para que puedas respirar. Es un desierto bajo en oxígeno, ¿recuerdas? —Dice, intencionadamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Jim toma la oferta.

—Lo sé —dice por lo bajo—. Gracias.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá? —Es la cortante respuesta.

—En unos minutos —responde Jim. Mira los alrededores del cuarto vacío que han compartido por tres años—. Va a ser extraño, no vivir juntos.

—Tú habitación estará al final del corredor.

Jim sonríe y recoge su maleta de la cama.

—Me extrañarás, Bones, admítelo.

El gruñido de Len coincide con el timbre de la puerta.

—Apuesto a que nunca llega tarde —murmura.

Jim no está nervioso, aunque sus palmas sudorosas digan lo contrario. Le lanza una sonrisa alentadora a su amigo, quien se ha limitado a doblar los brazos sobre el pecho y a fruncir el ceño junto al vestidor.

Jim le da a la puerta el comando de abrirse y le sonríe a Spock cuando queda enmarcado en ella. No está usando negro hoy: en vez de eso, un monótono suéter gris de cuello alto, pero incluso así se ve sexy.

—Hola.

Spock lo saluda de la forma en que lo hace siempre, aunque los dos dedos van acompañados de un escrutinio de ojos entornados. No comenta sobre su cansancio hoy, al menos. Finalmente, entra y dice:

—Buenos días, doctor.

McCoy gruñe algo que podría ser un saludo. Jim presiona las manos juntas y le pregunta a Spock:

— ¿Estás listo? ¿Dónde está tu maleta?

—A bordo del transporte.

—Oh. Bien… —gira hacia Len, a sabiendas de que a su amigo no le gustará una escena emocional. Y no es como si no se fueran a ver en una semana, de todas formas, pero dejarlo parece algo grande—. Nos vamos, entonces, supongo.

Luciendo como si, por encima de todas las cosas, quisiera estar en otro lugar, Len le tiende una mano. Ignorando el hecho de que Len no es un abrazador —excepto en las ocasiones en que sí lo es, pero eso es algo diferente por completo—, Jim toma su mano y tira de él. Sólo un rápido apretón, que es regresado inmediatamente.

Y, entonces, Len lo empuja.

—Sal de aquí —murmura.

Sonriendo, Jim le da un apretón en el hombro.

—Te veo en una semana —otro gruñido indistinguible y Jim gira para sujetar su maleta, pero Spock se la quita antes de que pueda echársela al hombro—. Yo puedo hacerlo —protesta, pero Spock simplemente coloca la correa en su propio hombro y parece absolutamente contento al hacerlo. Jim sonríe—. Gracias.

—No hay motivos —aunque dicho secamente, se ha convertido en un detalle entre ellos y Jim sonríe más.

Gira para agitar los dedos en dirección de su amigo, pero Len está mirando a Spock. Spock, percatándose del escrutinio, levanta una inquisitiva ceja.

Len sacude la cabeza, un nuevo ceño fruncido floreciendo.

—Sigue sin gustarme esto —gruñe—, pero al menos has estado con él las últimas noches. Así que… sólo no lo arruines.

Mientras Jim trata que su expresión no se convierta en una mueca —su estómago ya está retorcido en un nudo—, Spock mira a Len por tanto tiempo, que este cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y levanta las cejas en una limpia imitación del vulcano. Un reto, tan claro como el día.

Eventualmente, Spock dice, en un tono que probablemente suena normal para Len:

—No le causaré daño.

—Bien —dice Len con énfasis. Deja caer los brazos y los corre con gestos de las manos.

Spock mira a Jim mientras gira hacia la puerta y la pregunta arqueada en sus cejas no ayuda a desvanecer sus nervios. Ligeramente molesto con su amigo por soltar la sopa, la despedida de Jim es posiblemente más huraña de lo que debería, pero Len parece no notarlo.

—No te deshidrates —dice, a manera de despedida—. Es un desierto.

Resignado, Jim sonríe.

—Seré cuidadoso. Buena suerte con tu examen final.

Len hace una cara, lo corre de nuevo con las manos y la puerta se cierra entre ambos. Spock está esperando algunos pasos más allá en el corredor, expresión expectante, pero Jim no quiere hablar de pesadillas —especialmente no en un sitio donde Len puede oírlos por accidente—, así que empieza a caminar. Spock lo sigue.

No llegan muy lejos antes de que pregunte:

— ¿Por qué el doctor McCoy pensó que pasaste la noche conmigo?

Jim se llena las mejillas con aire y lo deja salir lentamente.

—Es una larga historia.

Debió saber que eso no contendría a Spock.

—Los vulcanos apreciamos la honestidad, especialmente en pareja. Insisto en que nos adhiramos al mismo estándar.

La mirada incrédula de Jim pasa desapercibida para Spock.

—Para tu información, no fue una mentira. Fui yo, tratando de no hablar sobre algo.

—Una omisión puede ser considerada mentira. Es pertinente hacer notar que, obviamente, le mentiste al doctor y, ya que esa mentira me involucra…

—Spock, eso enserio no va a servirte para ganar un argumento en mi contra.

—Los vulcanos no nos implicamos en argumentos.

—Tú lo haces —Spock deja de caminar. Sorprendido por la ofendida expresión de su cara, Jim se detiene también—. Peleamos la primera vez que nos conocimos y, al menos, dos veces más después de eso. Y de nuevo cuando me dijiste que somos Telsu. Peleamos.

Jim presiona los labios para que no parezca que le parece hilarante saber que Spock está rememorando sus interacciones durante esas ocasiones en específico. Entornando un poco los ojos, Spock dice:

—Una pareja enlazada no debería pelear.

—Estamos peleando justo ahora.

Una línea de descontento aparece entre los ojos de Spock.

—No consigo detectar el humor en esto.

Lo que señala el punto de Jim hermosamente.

—Los vulcanos pueden no discutir, pero te apuesto veinte créditos a que tus padres lo hacen.

—Los vulcanos no participamos en juegos de azar —tan fríamente dicho, Jim lo considera un gane. Se pregunta si Spock ha visto pelear a sus padres, pero decide no preguntar—. Aun debes responder mi cuestión en relación a la afirmación del doctor.

Distracción fracasada. Jim suspira.

—Te dije que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir.

—Eso no explica tu mentira.

—Fue una mentira para Len, no para ti —le recuerda. La ceja enarcada de Spock es más efectiva de lo que debería—. He estado teniendo sueños extraños y sólo no quiero… —hace gestos indistintos—… volverlo un problema. No es para tanto, pero Len no lo entendería.

—Clarifica.

Otra orden que no es una orden del todo e incluso Jim no puede pretender que no está frustrado por eso.

—No quería molestarte, ¿okay? Así que pasé la noche solo. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

 Pero Spock está mirándolo, ojos oscuros con intención y, cuando habla, su voz está tensa.

—No era mi intensión que estuvieras solo padeciendo estrés. Mi propia incomodidad es de poca importancia cuando…

—No, no lo es. Vi lo incómodo que estabas. Y, de todas formas, yo estaba bien.

— ¿Cuántas noches has pasado solo? —Demanda Spock.

—Dos. Enserio, no es para tanto. No eran pesadillas, de todas formas, sólo, no sé… —se rastrilla el cabello con una mano agitada—… sueños secuenciales o algo así.

 —No estoy familiarizado con el término.

—Sí, bueno, yo también. No _sé_ —dice, con la frustración a punto de estallar—. Sólo empecé a soñar con Tarsus y siguió así.

Sueños sobre sueños, sueños sobre un viaje no autorizado en un carguero a quién sabe dónde en ese momento. Resultó ser una nave minera ilegal donde al capataz no le importaba si eras demasiado joven para unirte. Baja la cabeza y no hagas preguntas.

Tampoco respondas preguntas.

En su mayoría, se las arregló para soportar las condiciones brutales de una nave minera… y a los viciosamente alegres mineros que habitaban sus entrañas.

Fue ahí donde aprendió que cualquier cosa podía ser intercambiada por necesidades… información, comida, protección.

Cualquier cosa.

—Mira —dice en voz alta, porque Spock sólo está mirándolo—, llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos, así que… —y, en verdad, no pueden llegar tarde, porque es un transporte privado, pero Spock asiente, sólo caminando de nuevo a su lado.

No es un camino muy largo hacia la sala de transbordadores, que los lleva directo a la estación orbital número dos.

Espera mientras Spock habla con un oficial, soporta un escaneo y le es permitido accesar al transporte de su padre.

—El piloto llegará en poco tiempo —dice, una vez ha almacenado la maleta de Jim con la suya. Jim está por sentarse en uno de los asientos disponibles (es una nave lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a toda la comitiva del embajador), cuando Spock se planta frente a él y declara—: creo que soy responsable de tus recientes sueños.

Jim frunce el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Fue inintencionado… —Spock respira hondo—. He estado preocupado por la naturaleza de tus pesadillas, al igual que por tu negativa a discutirlas conmigo. Dada nuestra conexión, puede ser posible que, inadvertidamente, propicié un repaso de los eventos…

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que me hiciste soñar con Tarsus para poder _espiarme_?

—No te obligaría a soñar deliberadamente —dice Spock y suena tan ofendido, que Jim le cree—. Actualmente, eres incapaz de escudar tus pensamientos y es posible que mi propio deseo de entender te afectara. No visualicé ninguna parte de tus sueños —añade, probablemente porque Jim lo está mirando con la boca abierta.

—Sin ofender, Spock —puede decir finalmente—, pero eso es muy jodido.

Spock no lo contradice.

—Los sanadores te instruirán en el arte de escudarte tras la ceremonia. Reforzaré mis propios escudos también. Si lo deseas, te asistiré para crear un escudo temporal. Me disculpo —añade, rígidamente.

No es su culpa que todo esté jodido y no es como si Spock hubiera pedido esto más de lo que Jim hizo. Y él enserio, enserio, odia hacer que Spock se vea de esa manera, hombros curvados sólo lo suficiente para que no pueda darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo.

—Está bien —Jim se descubre diciendo—. Y eso sería genial, si crees que va a ayudar. Los escudos.

—Será una adecuada barrera entre nosotros —dice Spock, con el mismo tono tenso.

Porque, ¿no se supone que ese es todo el punto? ¿Mentes unidas en armonía o algo igual de digno de ser puesto en una canción? No es que Jim no quiera compartir… sólo las partes con las que Spock pueda vivir, al menos.

Algunas cosas, sin embargo, son sólo para él.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Pregunta.

—Iniciaré una fusión superficial —responde Spock—. No tendré acceso a tus pensamientos.

Y Jim tiene que decir algo aquí.

—No es que no quiera que tú… tengas acceso —termina vergonzosamente.

—No es necesario —dice Spock, todo negocios, de nuevo—. Tu mente es sólo tuya. ¿Puedo? —Levanta los dedos, luciendo como si se estuviera preparando para que Jim salga corriendo del trasbordador.

Suspirando, Jim asiente. Se prepara también, aunque no se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo hasta que Spock toca su cara, sus dedos precisos y es casi como la primera vez que Spock lo tocó, excepto que no del todo.

Calidez y sorpresa y necesidad fluyen por su mente y no queda aire en sus pulmones. Antes de poder detenerse, está empujando a Spock contra la pared de metal y están besándose… dientes y lenguas sin finura. Pero a Jim no le importa. Sólo quiere. Quiere todo lo que Spock es.

Las manos de Spock encuentran piel bajo la camisa de Jim, tirando de él con fuerza hacia adelante y Jim gruñe y restriega sus caderas juntas, lo que hace que Spock jale aire. Y joder, eso es… es mucho… aparte su boca.

— _Spock_ —Spock se congela y la súbita ansiedad es palpable de nuevo—. No —Jim exhala—. Es sólo… si quieres esperar… hasta el Sof’el’itju… hacerlo de la manera correcta, tenemos que detenernos ahora o seré incapaz de hacerlo después.

Spock se aparta lo suficiente para que Jim pueda verle la cara y pregunta lento, sin aliento:

— ¿Por qué crees que preferiría esperar?

—Uh… —toma un par de respiraciones mientras pasa saliva—, porque dijiste que los vulcanos no tienen sexo casual.

Spock abre la boca, lo considera un poco y entonces dice:

—Creo que mi forma exacta de plantearlo fue _los vulcanos no buscan parejas sexuales temporales._ Si tu intención es completar el lazo, entonces eso no es un problema.

— ¿Estás diciendo que pudimos estar teniendo sexo desde hace casi una semana? —Exige Jim porque eso es…—. ¿Enserio? —Sonríe y se lanza por otro beso, pero Spock se aparta.

—El piloto…

Probando que la audición vulcana es superior, el piloto, un varón vulcano de cabello grisáceo y una expresión severa, entra. Saluda, su comportamiento tanto respetuoso como arrogante, de alguna manera.

—Solton —dice Spock, reflejando el saludo.

—Spock —baja la mano. Sus ojos cambian hacia Jim, las cejas dobladas de manera tan fraccionada, que probablemente no pretende que sea notorio y, de nuevo, mira a Spock—. ¿Están preparados para partir?

—Lo estamos.

Sin más palabras, Solton se sienta frente a los controles y comienza a repasar el protocolo de partida.

— ¿Se suponía que tenía que presentarme? —Jim pregunta por lo bajo.

—Negativo. Los vulcanos valoramos la privacidad.

—Okey —al parecer, también les gusta ser arrogantes y estar llenos de desaprobación. Pero al menos su emoción ha disminuido para este momento.

—Si deseas dormir —Spock llama su atención de nuevo—, hay una cabina.

— ¿En verdad me veo tan mal? —Lo pregunta con una sonrisa, pero es una pregunta muy seria. Especialmente si Spock intentará dar una buena impresión.

—Simplemente luces cansado.

Exhausto al nivel de ver doble sería más exacto. Jim baja la voz.

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea intentar los escudos de nuevo… estás paredes probablemente no son a prueba de ruido —lo que significa: _si me tocas así de nuevo, te haré_ mío.

—Puede que sea prudente esperar —Spock concuerda y hay reluctancia ahí.

Jim tiene la urgencia de besarle la mejilla, pero se contiene en nombre de la propiedad.

—

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunta Jim mientras atraviesan el camino de piedra que dirige a la casa de la familia de Spock—. No suelo gustarles a las madres.

—Le agradarás a mi madre.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —se queja.

—Ella está al tanto del aprecio que siento por ti. No puede tener quejas.

—Okey, ¿y qué hay de tu padre? Y, ya que estamos en esas, T’Pau —se detiene de repente y gira para mirar a Spock—. Esta es una muy mala idea. No soy vulcano y, con esta unión, se supone que debo saber lo que estoy haciendo, pero no es así y, cuando se den cuenta de en lo que te estás metiendo…

—Jim —Spock lo enfrenta con calma; extiende sus dedos y espera, pacientemente, hasta que Jim los acepta—. Ellos saben que eres humano. Mi padre te recibirá en el interior de nuestro hogar, como es la costumbre. Y mi madre te recibirá como a un hijo.

—Pero T’Pau…

La mano libre de Spock roza los labios de Jim, que guarda silencio.

—T’Pau te aceptará como un miembro honorario de nuestro clan una vez verifique el lazo. También, pienso que estás olvidando que mi madre es humana. Mi elección no es tan inesperada como lo fue la de mi padre.

Jim espera a que Spock retire su mano antes de decir, en voz baja:

—Esto no fue una elección. Y tu madre…

—Mi madre —dice Spock con firmeza— entiende lo que es ser vulcano. De la misma forma en que tú lo entenderás.

Jim lo duda.

—Te aseguro, Jim, que no hay razones para sentir ansiedad. Ellos son conscientes del lazo y de mi aprecio por ti. No lo desaprueban.

—Pero dijiste que la Academia de Ciencias consideró a tu madre una desventaja. Y no pudiste haber ignorado todas las miradas que recibimos al aterrizar, sin mencionar la reacción de Solton de Qué estás haciendo con _él._ Una pareja humana…

—Ya que no residiremos en Vulcano, veo pocos motivos para preocuparnos por las opiniones de otros.

Jim lo observa un momento y, entonces, suspira.

—Exceptuando a tus padres.

—Quienes ya concedieron su aprobación. No hay motivos para estar ansioso —dice, de nuevo, y esta vez Jim toma una profunda bocanada de aire y asiente.

—Okey —dice suavemente—. Lo siento, es que… —sacude la cabeza y sonríe—. Vamos dentro.

Cuando giran, la madre de Spock ya está esperando por ellos frente a la puerta y Jim se da cuenta de que probablemente presenció todo el intercambio de palabras. Al menos, está sonriendo. En lo que debe ser una ruptura de las costumbres —según él, por lo que Spock le ha explicado—, ella baja al camino para encontrarse con ellos, la sonrisa creciendo.

—Madre —saluda Spock con solemnidad, pero Jim puede percibir el brillo en sus ojos mientras ella le sujeta las manos y le da un beso en la mejilla. Él lo acepta como su deber e incluso permite que ella le enmarque el rostro con las manos para poder verlo por completo.

Jim los observa con un dolor en el pecho que no experimenta seguido.

—Te ves mejor —dice ella con satisfacción.

—Me encuentro bien —le dice Spock.

Ella sonríe y lo deja ir.

—Y eso —dice, mirando a Jim—, debe tener algo que ver contigo, supongo.

Inseguro de qué responder, se muestra contento cuando Spock interviene:

—Madre, te presento a mi pareja.

Jim le ofrece el saludo que Spock le enseñó.

—Estoy honrado de ofrecerle mi nombre: James, hijo de George —sabe que lo hizo bien, justo como Spock lo instruyó, pero ella le lanza una mirada impresionada a su hijo y entonces, en vez de seguir con lo que, supuestamente, es protocolo, tira de Jim para abrazarlo.

Sobresaltado, le toma un tiempo regresarlo y, cuando lo hace, es muy tentativo. Pero ella lo abraza con fuerza, de todas formas y le dice al oído, antes de alejarse:

—Me alegra tanto que te encontrara.

—Yo…

Ella le da un apretón en la mano, pero no lo suelta.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Jim? —Le pregunta.

—Sí, señora. Por supuesto.

—Por favor, dime Amanda —ella desliza el brazo para engancharlo con el suyo y toma a Spock con el otro—. Vamos dentro. Está más fresco e hice té helado de especias. ¿Spock ya te lo ha dado a probar, Jim?

Jim mira a Spock, que los observa cuidadosamente. Jim intenta que eso no lo haga sentir más nervioso, lo que es algo casi imposible, por cierto.

—No aun.

—Era su favorito cuando era niño —dice ella, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos profundizándose con afecto—. Sarek espera dentro. Es la manera apropiada de recibir a la nueva pareja de un hijo —explica con encariñada indulgencia. Jim no esperaba que la madre de Spock tuviera una veta rebelde, pero luego se da cuenta de que Spock debió heredarlo de algún lado—. Está anhelando conocerte.

—También deseo conocerlo —y Jim sabe que suena estúpido, pero toda su actitud relajada ha sido absorbida por los nervios. Simplemente no se lleva bien con las madres. No ha conocido a la madre de nadie en… desde que era adolescente (y eso fue antes de que su propia madre muriera). Se da cuenta de que Amanda le acaba de decir algo. Lo está mirando con expectación—. Oh, uhm… lo siento, ¿podría repetirlo?

Su sonrisa no parece afectada por su pequeño desliz.

—Me preguntaba si hay platillos especiales que te gustaría comer mientras estás aquí. No tengo seguido la oportunidad de preparar comida terrestre.

—Cualquier cosa está bien, no soy quisquilloso.

—Spock dice que eres vegetariano.

—Sí, señora.

—Amanda —lo corrige con suavidad—. Encajarás bien aquí. No he comido carne desde que conocí a Sarek; él no podía tolerar el olor —silencia a Spock, que hace el intento de protestar ante lo que, al parecer, considera demasiada información—. Tengo una receta de mi abuela: una lasaña vegetariana. Tendremos que usar algunos vegetales nativos, pero tengo una pequeña huerta en nuestro jardín, con tomates y cebollas. Sarek la construyó para mí como un obsequio de bodas.

—Fue un lindo gesto de su parte.

—Siempre ha sido bastante considerado. Es de ayuda —añade— que conozca mi mente tan bien. Un beneficio que tú y Spock disfrutarán.

—Madre —Spock protesta de nuevo y, ésta vez, Amanda le sonríe.

Y, entonces, le dice a Jim:

—Estoy avergonzándolo. No se me permitía hacerlo cuando era pequeño. Mi esposo lo desaprobaba.

Jim trata de no sonreír, pero la expresión de eterno sufrimiento de Spock lo hace rendirse. Amanda ríe suavemente y los apresura para entrar.

A donde el embajador espera por ellos, su rostro una máscara en blanco. Spock deja el costado de su madre para hacer eco del saludo de su padre.

No hablan, pero Spock inclina la cabeza un poco y acepta los dedos de su padre en los puntos de fusión mental. Los ojos de su padre se cierran y parece que está concentrándose con fuerza en cualquier cosa que encuentra dentro de la mente de su hijo.

—Tu mente está desordenada —murmura el embajador y Spock cierra los ojos también, como si estuviera aceptando un regaño que Jim no comprende.

Frunce el ceño, sin embargo, preguntándose qué está mal con Spock… o si algo siquiera está mal. No le gusta no entender, lo que sólo es otra parte del problema.

No tiene tiempo para concentrarse en eso, porque el embajador deja caer la mano. Spock levanta la cabeza y ambos miran a Jim. Spock, si acaso, luce más como su padre ahora que hace eco de la inexpresión.

—Padre —dice en tonos blandos—, te presento a mi pareja.

El padre de Spock extiende la mano mostrando el Ta’al de nuevo.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, pareja de mi hijo —espera a que Jim levante la mano también antes de continuar—. Ella, quien es mi esposa, externa su bienvenida también —y, aquí, el embajador extiende dos dedos y Amanda se le une, parándose a su costado.

—Tu presencia nos honra —dice ella con formalidad, pero, a diferencia de los dos hombres en su vida, sus ojos brillan con calidez.

—Me siento honrado de estar aquí —Jim les ofrece las palabras que ha ensayado y añade—: es un honor ofrecerle mi nombre: James, hijo de George.

—Tu ofrecimiento es recíproco: Sarek, hijo de Skon. Tenemos mucho que discutir.

Inseguro de dónde se supone que debe sentarse, Jim se tambalea, pero le es concedido un indulto cuando Amanda le toca el brazo.

—Ven a ayudarme en la cocina, Jim. Les daremos un momento a Spock y Sarek para ponerse al corriente.

Un momento para ponerse al corriente suena redundante, dado que Sarek acaba de estar en la mente de Spock, pero responde con un rápido _okey_ y permite que ella le sujete el brazo de nuevo para guiarlo a la cocina.

El absoluto silencio a sus espaldas parece ominoso, de alguna forma.

—Uhm… —dice cuando están en la cocina—. ¿Están bien? —Mira por encima del hombro y baja la voz—. No están hablando.

Ella sonríe, mientras le entrega dos vasos.

—Lo estarán —le asegura. Coloca una bandeja en la encimera y la señala para que ponga los vasos en ella, antes de entregarle otros dos.

Y ahí están, dos voces bajas, apenas más que un susurro, y tensas como el diablo. Jim mira por encima del hombro de nuevo: ambos están de pie con posturas perfectas, prácticamente en sitios contrarios de la habitación, inexpresivos. Y, enserio, si esta va a ser la expresión de Spock —ninguna en absoluto— por el tiempo que estén aquí, Jim se volverá _loco._

Ha aprendido a apreciar los temblores de sus labios, las cejas levantadas y las arrugas en la frente. Ni siquiera han pasado dos semanas, lo que es ridículo. Dos semanas y ya está conociendo a los padres de Spock, sus _suegros_ por todos los cielos…

— ¿Jim?

Se sobresalta y gira la cabeza para encararla.

—Lo siento —dice, con las mejillas calientes. Una sonrisa rápida—. No suelo ser tan distraído.

Ella sonríe también y le pone en las manos una jarra llena de té naranja oscuro.

—Yo fui un desastre cuando conocí a los padres de Sarek. Imagina _dos_ suegros vulcanos —dice, sus ojos danzando con alegría.

Jim casi niega su intimidación, pero parece incorrecto mentir en un planeta lleno de seres que detestan eso, sin importar si la madre de Spock es humana.

— ¿Los abuelos de Spock siguen con vida? —Le parece una pregunta más segura.

—Los conocerás mañana. Ahora lo desaprueban menos que antes —lo que es menos reconfortante de lo que cree que es—. Y esto es diferente… las circunstancias de Spock también lo son. Serás aceptado, lo prometo. No quiero que te preocupes por no serlo. Y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que él te ama…

Jim no pretende dejar que su sorpresa se muestre, pero Amanda hace una pausa, así que, obviamente, se nota. El rostro de ella hace un cambio extraño: impresión y preocupación al mismo tiempo. Más preocupación, que Jim no sabe cómo interpretar.

Pero ella sólo recoge la bandeja y dice:

— ¿Volvemos?

Jim le quita la bandeja de las manos.

—Déjeme ayudar —ella sonríe y encamina el trecho de regreso.

—Tú lógica es incuestionable —está diciendo Spock.

—Puedes ponerla aquí, Jim —murmura Amanda, indicando una mesa baja—. Gracias.

Hay cuatro sillas, pero nadie se sienta. Y tanto Spock como Sarek rechazan una bebida.

—Si no objetas, madre —dice Spock, mientras Jim bebe un sorbo—. Llevaré a Jim con T’Pau. Ella espera en la Sala de los Pensamientos Antiguos.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Pregunta Amanda, desde donde acaba de sentarse—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Negativo.

Jim está sorprendido también, pero no lo dice. No necesita hacerlo, al parecer. Amanda mira entre Spock y Sarek.

—Si no es urgente, tal vez debas darle a Jim un momento para respirar. No está acostumbrado a este clima. ¿Puedes esperar?

—Afirmativo.

Jim se pregunta si Spock cederá ante cualquier cosa que Amanda le pida. Ella sonríe.

— ¿Por qué no le muestras tu habitación, entonces?

—Como desees. ¿Me acompañarías, Jim?

Jim no tiene idea de si esto es más una costumbre, pero va a donde lo guían. Instado por Amanda, se lleva el té consigo.

— ¿ _Pasa_ algo malo? —Pregunta, cuando están a salvo y a solas en la habitación de Spock… que es exactamente como Jim la imaginó: líneas rectas, sin baratijas decorativas, puramente funcional.

—Mi padre sugirió solicitarle a T’Pau que levante un escudo temporal para ti hasta que los sanadores puedan ayudar.

— ¿Le contaste sobre mis sueños?

Hay un pequeño temblor en la mandíbula de Spock que, Jim sospecha, es de irritación.

—No divulgaré aquello que es privado entre nosotros.

Jim siente el súbito impulso de preguntarle a Sarek cómo ha lidiado con una humana por tanto tiempo, aunque, después de conocer a Amanda, no puede imaginar que ella sea algo más que amable y racional. Más fácil de soportar de lo que Jim será a grandes pasos.

—Si no deseas la ayuda de T´Pau… —comienza Spock.

—No, está bien —dice Jim rápidamente—. Sólo estaba pensando. Estoy listo.

Spock lo detiene con una mano en su muñeca.

—Deseo conocer tus pensamientos.

Jim parpadea.

— ¿Quieres fusionarnos _ahora_?

—Deseo saber lo que pensabas. ¿Por qué te causa molestia?

 —No es así —los dedos de Spock se cierran con más fuerza y, con un soplo de aire, Jim dice—: si esto no funciona… —ve súbitas imágenes de Spock en verdad tratando de mantenerlo cautivo, aquí, en Vulcano, para siempre—. Si no podemos hacer que funcione… digo, sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero…

Ni siquiera sabe qué carajos está tratando de decir.

Spock libera su muñeca y levanta las cejas sucintamente, dando un paso atrás.

—Si deseas rechazar la unión, lo aceptaré. Si no requieres descanso, T’Pau estará esperándonos.

Las palabras son dichas sin emoción y Spock bien podría estar hablando con Sarek. Lo que no era el punto. Mientras da la vuelta, Jim le sujeta la mano.

—Spock…

Spock extrae su mano del agarre.

—Los vulcanos preferimos la puntualidad —dice y deja que Jim lo siga.

Y, ya que hacer un escándalo en el corredor de la casa de sus padres es probablemente peor que algunos besos en las palmas de las manos, Jim sólo va tras él.

—

T’Pau es anciana y nudosa y, obviamente, no se da cuenta de que se supone que debe aceptar a la nueva pareja de Spock con los brazos abiertos. Ella verifica la unión. Reluctantemente. Pero, cuando le piden que yerga un escudo temporal, su desaprobación se convierte, francamente, en desprecio.

—Una vez el lazo haya madurado, no seguirás siendo capaz de ocultarte, James. No habrá parte de ti que no le pertenezca a Spock. Todo lo que eres, será de él —. Y, si eso no es una cubeta de agua fría en las pelotas, Jim no sabe qué más pueda serlo—. Si no estás preparado para esto —T’Pau continúa con frialdad—, no deben seguir con el proceso de sellar el lazo.

Jim no tiene forma de responder, ni de defenderse, porque no está listo. Nunca fingió estarlo. Y Spock está de pie ahí, sin decir palabra, los ojos al frente, mentón tenso, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera sospechado que Jim iba a humillarlo.

—El egoismo es una caracteristica humana bien conocida —dice T’Pau, con esos delgados labios apenas moviéndose—. No esperé que Spock eligiera una pareja de forma tan descuidada, especialmente ya que su madre es un ejemplo poco común de tu especie.

Jim no puede pretender que las palabras no son latigazos. Su garganta quema mientras lucha por sostenerle la mirada, su espalda adolorida por el esfuerzo de no desmoronarse. Puede con cosas peores; ha podido con cosas peores.

—Mi elección no es descuidada.

Los ojos de Jim se mueven hacia Spock, pero él sostiene la de T’Pau.

—Sus preferencias no están motivadas por egoismo —Spock le dice en voz baja, la barbilla aun levantada como si estuviera cometiendo el mayor acto de rebeldía, tal como sus palabras—. Es ignorante de nuestras costumbres. Y yo no estaba al tanto de que acceso total a su mente sería necesario.

—No es un asunto de necesidad —le dice ella con un tono que está lleno de censura. Spock, al parecer, está siendo reprendido a diestra y siniestra—. Hay una pérdida de control durante la unión de mentes y cuerpos, lo que hará imposible mantener la privacidad. Su deseo de mantener secretos demuestra su falta de aprecio hacia ti.

El estómago de Jim se revuelve cuando ve a Spock tensarse, pero, esta vez, no cree que sea una protesta. Jim casi interrumpe, pero T’Pau habla de nuevo, en voz baja ahora, personal, mientras mira a Spock.

—No habrá vergüenza alguna si decides lacerar la unión. Hay sanadores que intentarán librarte del dolor provocado por el vacío.

El corazón de Jim está latiendo con violencia en su pecho, tan fuerte, que teme que haga eco en el interior de la cueva. Pasa una eternidad antes de que Spock responda:

—Jim es mi elección. 

La respiración de Jim tiembla mientras sale. Su pecho sigue comprimido.

Hay una larga pausa y, entonces, T’Pau dice sin entonación:

—Que sea hecho, entonces.

Saluda, espera por reciprocidad, y los deja solos en la cámara tallada en piedra.

Spock se mueve, habla en el tono que parece ser su nuevo estándar:

—Hemos sido despedidos. Mi madre estará esperando por nosotros para la comida de la tarde.

—Spock, espera…

Y, esta vez, lo hace, las cejas levantadas en calmada expectación.

Jim quiere negar todo lo que T’Pau dijo, excepto porque todo es cierto, ¿no es así? Básicamente le dijo a Spock que podía abandonarlo en cualquier momento. A un vulcano, con quien comparte una permanente e irrompible unión.

Francamente, T’Pau fue amable.

—Lo siento —dice finalmente, hablando bajo.

— ¿Por qué motivo?

Por un instante, Jim piensa que se está burlando de él, bueno, no burlando exactamente, pero tal vez Spock es más pasivo-agresivo de lo que notó antes. O, quizá, realmente no entiende la disculpa. Porque Spock probablemente es un masoquista y sólo va a dejar que Jim lo patee hasta romperse.

—No lo sé —pero es una mentira tan obvia, que incluso Jim no puede pretender que no lo es—. Hay cosas… sobre mí y yo no…

—No espero lo que no puedes dar —lo interrumpe Spock por lo bajo—. Parece que mi suposición de que serías capaz de conservar tu privacidad fue descuidada. Es probable que debamos reevaluar la prudencia de fortalecer el lazo.

La presión en el pecho de Jim se tensa.

—Pero… tenemos que hacerlo… —no es lo que pretende decir—. No es lo que quiero. 

—La aseveración de T’Pau de que perderás tu privacidad…

—No me importa eso —le importa, enserio, y mucho. Ni siquiera Len ha podido ver dentro de su alma.

Sombras bailan sobre el rostro de Spock, vuelven sus ojos más oscuros, su expresión severa en sus ángulos. Pero, cuando se para más cerca, es suave. Acuna la mejilla de Jim, delinea el pómulo con el pulgar.

— ¿A qué le temes?

Pasando saliva, Jim parpadea, mirándolo.

—La gente no…

— ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Quién te convenció de que ocultarse es preferible?

No hay forma de responder eso. La gente no hace preguntas así.

—Estoy más jodido de lo que puedes darte cuenta —dice finalmente—. Y nunca he tenido una relación real que durara lo suficiente para llegar a este punto.

—No te forzaré a permanecer…

—Y precisamente por eso T’Pau tiene razón —lo interrumpe Jim—. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, hasta hace cinco minutos, de lo mucho que me mataría si no quisieras esto. Lo que ni siquiera tiene sentido, porque ya sabía que sí querías —sacudiría la cabeza, pero no quiere alejar la mano de Spock, así que sólo hace una mueca—. Lo siento.

Spock sólo está mirándolo y, honestamente, Jim está a cinco segundos de sollozar como un niño al que le negaron una segunda galleta. Es un alivio cuando Spock pregunta, cuidadosamente:

— ¿La idea de mi ambivalencia te desagrada?

—Sí, me desagrada —contesta Jim—. Me súper, híper, mega…

El resto es silenciado cuando Spock lo besa. Las manos de Jim se cierran en su suéter y es sencillo olvidar que están en una cueva llena de importantes artefactos vulcanos. Spock, por su parte, no parece recordarlo tampoco. Está empujando a Jim contra la pared de piedra, las manos enredándosele en el cabello.

Jim lo imita sin dudar, sus dedos deslizándose por las suaves hebras por vez primera. Está por sugerir que Spock lo haga suyo justo aquí, en ésta antigua sala de Katras, pero Spock cambia sus labios y respira aire caliente contra su mentón.

—Hay aproximadamente cincuenta y siete trabajadores en estas cuevas…

Jim intenta recuperar su propio aliento.

—Y no estás interesado en desnudez pública, ¿cierto?

—Los vulcanos no compartimos a nuestras parejas.

—Cierto… perdona —pero, incluso así, Spock no lo suelta. Está inhalando profundo, presionando sus manos lentamente sobre cada centímetro de piel que puede alcanzar.

—Me complace que desees la maduración de nuestra unión. Me aseguraré de que poseas privacidad…

Y el dolor en el pecho de Jim está de regreso. Cierra con más fuerza sus dedos en el sedoso cabello y Spock se mueve para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No quiero ser egoísta…

—T’Pau sólo entiende lo que es capaz de entender. Este lazo es nuestro, una noción que ya he aclarado para ti. Su opinión no importa.

—Importa un poco.

—No —dice Spock con firmeza—. No lo hace —se presiona contra él de nuevo, toma la cara de Jim entre sus manos—. Aun debes comprender la profundidad de mi afecto.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí…

—Yo te quiero.

Eso no debería hacer latir el corazón de Jim con fuerza, pero lo hace. No sabe cómo ser recíproco. _Estoy un poco infatuado contigo_ no tiene exactamente la misma intención.

—Sabes que eres increíble, ¿cierto? —Dice, mientras presiona sus labios a los de Spock—. Ya me las arreglaré.

No es lo que quiere decir del todo y ni siquiera está seguro de cómo puede ser posible, pero Spock parece apreciarlo todo de la misma manera. Si su suave beso es algo para darse una idea.

—

Para cuando se sientan a comer con los padres de Spock, Jim se ha dado cuenta de otra cosa también. Al menos, se pregunta si la observación de Sarek de Spock teniendo una mente desordenada tiene que ver con la reluctancia de Jim a comprometerse por completo.

Es sólo algo en la forma en que Sarek sigue mirando a su hijo y la aceptación de Spock de lo que, parece considerar, es su propia culpa, aunque, cómo algo que es puramente asunto de Jim puede ser su culpa, no le queda claro.

Amanda, por su parte, mantiene la conversación viva, haciéndole preguntas a Jim sobre la academia y sus planes para la próxima misión. Spock y Sarek sólo hablan cuando se les hace una pregunta directa, así que son más Jim y Amanda teniendo una conversación por su cuenta.

Cuando la comida termina, Sarek solicita una audiencia con su hijo —y Dios, las cosas entre esos dos son incómodas—, así que Jim se ofrece a ayudar a limpiar.

— ¿Qué tal fue tu encuentro con T’Pau? —Le pregunta Amanda, poniendo un plato en el lavavajillas sónico.

—Verificó el lazo —le dice Jim con una sonrisa, lo cual es más o menos cierto.

La sonrisa de Amanda es simpática.

—Los Ancianos valoran la pureza. Tenía la esperanza de que encontrara menos problemas con la elección de Spock de las que encontró con la de Sarek —le da un apretón en el brazo antes de quitarle un vaso de las manos—. Ya cambiará.

Jim asiente y trabajan en silencio un rato, mientras Jim reúne valor.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Finalmente encuentra su voz.

—Cualquier cosa —le asegura ella con calidez.

—Es sólo… —no está seguro de cómo vocalizar esto—… Spock dijo eso también y T’Pau: que es una elección que él tomó, pero no lo fue. El lazo ya estaba ahí y no quiero dar a entender que no me alegre que estuviera… —su cara está ardiendo y sólo deja que las palabras salgan a trompicones.

Amanda, sin embargo, parece encontrar nada inusual en sus palabras o incluso en el hecho de que ni siquiera realizó una pregunta.

—Los vulcanos aman de una manera que la mayoría de los humanos no puede comprender —dice con suavidad—. La mayoría de los niños vulcanos son comprometidos a muy temprana edad y, usando una definición humana, su unión no es una elección tampoco. Esos lazos son completados cuando llegan a la adultez, en una manera muy similar al tuyo.

—Entonces, ¿está diciendo que ningún vulcano elige casarse?

—No del todo. Estoy diciendo que esas parejas toman la decisión de sellar su unión, justo como Spock decidió hacerte su compañero de vida. Si no te quisiera, ignoraría los mandatos del lazo, sin importar las consecuencias. Mi hijo no es más que necio.

Jim analiza eso.

Amanda lo está considerando, su expresión abierta, y Jim comprende por qué le han dicho a Spock que tiene los ojos de su madre. Le sonríe.

—Estoy segura de que esto tampoco era lo que usted esperaba.

—Y, a pesar de eso, no podría estar más complacida —ella le toca la mejilla—. Estarás bien, Jim. Ser humano no es el obstáculo que crees que es. Spock es único y tú eres exacto lo que él necesita. Puedes llamarlo intuición de madre, si quieres, aunque Spock odiaba cuando lo decía.

La sonrisa de Jim sale sin su permiso al pensar en la imagen del joven Spock, diciéndole a su madre que su creencia en la intuición era ilógica.

—Debí ser difícil criarlo —dice.

Ella ríe.

—Oh, no tienes idea. Ahora —dice, la piel alrededor de sus ojos arrugándose—, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? Ya debe haber terminado con Sarek y estará necesitando ánimos.

La idea de Spock necesitando apoyo de alguien es un poco difícil de comprender, pero, al mismo tiempo, Sarek es un poco más intimidante de lo que Jim esperaba.

—Gracias —le dice a Amanda y es recompensado con otra de sus sonrisas.

Él agacha la cabeza y va a buscar al hijo de la mujer.

Spock está en el jardín, dándole una rígida espalda a Jim. La expansión del desierto está teñida de un suave rojo mientras el sol se pone. Jim va a pararse junto a él y le ofrece sus dedos tan pronto como Spock lo mira.

Puede sentir la sorpresa y el placer de Spock mientras acepta. Jim le sonríe.

—Es hermoso —dice, señalando el paisaje.

—La variación sutil de color es interesante —concuerda Spock. Observan las transiciones, sus dedos moviéndose juntos distraídamente. Por un momento, hasta que Jim se inquieta.

— ¿Spock?

— ¿Sí, Jim? —Su voz es un relajado murmullo y, quizá, la aseveración de Amanda estaba fundamentada, después de todo. Así que Jim le sujeta la mano por completo y se mueve para sentarse en la barda de piedra baja que tienen enfrente.

Espera por la protesta sobre el contacto físico en público, pero no recibe ninguna, lo que vuelve necesario presionar su palma a la otra más suave, entrelazar los dedos de ambos. Spock simplemente lo mira, despreocupado.

—Tu padre dijo que tu mente está desordenada —dice Jim finalmente por lo bajo: lo observa, buscando una reacción negativa—. ¿Es por mí?

—Clarifica.

— ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por comprometernos?

—Tu uso del tiempo en pasado sugiere que ya no sientes preocupación.

Los labios de Jim se curvan hacia arriba.

— ¿Estás intentando distraerme de la pregunta? Creo que soy una mala influencia.

—Esa es una certeza —concuerda Spock, aunque no hay calor detrás de sus palabras y Jim sonríe, disfrutando el destello de sorpresa en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, aun así, Spock responde la pregunta original—: no eres responsable de mi lapso mental —de acuerdo, _casi_ la responde.

— ¿Pero es por mí?

Hay una vacilación reveladora, por lo que Jim espera.

—Mi mente —contribuye Spock eventualmente—, ha estado inquita desde que descubrí la unión. Lo que es una de las razones, creo, de que tus sueños se vieran afectados. Busca una conexión más fuerte contigo. Sin ella, estoy experimentando incomodidad. Es manejable, sin embargo.

Jim mira la cara de Spock con atención, intentando encontrar signos de estrés o infelicidad. Pero no sabe cómo reconocerlos, no sabe qué buscar.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Pregunta. Cuando Spock sólo parpadea en su dirección, Jim le levanta la palma y la presiona contra su propia cara. Spock inhala profundo y afiladamente, sus dedos alejándose, pero Jim no lo deja apartarse—. Si necesitas esto, Spock, tómalo.

—No es necesario —su voz está tensa, suave—. No tomaré aquello que no deseas darme.

—Lo tendrás todo de todas formas en dos días, ¿no? Si no te va a gustar lo que encuentres… —Jim se encoge de hombros—, es mejor averiguarlo ahora.

Las cejas de Spock se hunden, colisionando. Sujeta el otro lado de la cara de Jim con sus manos y Jim se prepara, pero Spock habla:

—Piensas que encontraré algo sobre ti que disminuirá mi aprecio.

Jim mantiene la cara tranquila y las manos, firmes, donde descansan sobre la roca.

—No es sólo eso —no puede negar que, parcialmente, es eso—. Querías saber por qué me relacioné con un pirata de Orion —dice—. ¿Todavía quieres?

Hay una pausa palpable, que es, probablemente, confusión. A Jim le gusta creer que no es aprehensión.

—Sería un honor.

Jim no se ríe de eso sólo porque está demasiado ocupado tratando de consignar el roce de Spock en su memoria.

—Después de que dejé la casa de mis abuelos, me infiltré en una nave ilegal minera. Los mineros, resultó, no son una compañía divertida. Al menos estos, pero aprendí un montón de técnicas de pelea nuevas, así que eso fue bueno. Para cuando conocí a Drelk, quería irme. Él accedió a darme un pasaje. No tenía ninguna forma de pagarle, pero tenía otras cosas que él quería —Jim no permite que Spock analice eso—. Así que, me dejó abordar su nave, me enseñó cosas. En verdad era un genio: me enseñó un montón de mierda sobre computadoras.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneciste a su lado?

Hay un roce gélido deslizándose por la piel de Jim, pero está demasiado investido ahora para que le importe. Spock era quien quería _saber._

—No es sólo eso. No soy como tú, ¿okay? Pasé noches golpeando personas hasta la inconciencia sólo porque era divertido. He tenido sexo con más seres de los que puedo contar. ¿Y sabes qué más? Hui la noche que mi madre murió. Ella me dijo que corriera, así que lo hice. Mientras cientos de otras personas morían, incluyendo a la pareja de T’Kal, yo hui. No podía quedarme con mis abuelos, porque estaban aterrados de que el bravucón fuera a quemarlos en sus camas. Sabían que mamá y yo no habríamos estado en Tarsus si yo hubiera podido mantenerme lejos de los problemas por _un_ maldito día. T’Pau tiene razón y, si bien esta fue una elección, no tomaste la mejor de todas.

Y es un alivio decir cada palabra. La furia bullendo bajo las puntas de los dedos de Spock no es la reacción que estaba esperando, pero supone que la ira tiene sentido. Mejor que la lástima o la repulsión, en realidad. Combatir la furia siempre es más fácil. No es que vaya a haber un combate en todo eso. Sólo va a alejarse y, si necesita transferirse a otra nave estelar, también lo hará.

— ¿Es esta la suma de todos tus miedos? —Pregunta Spock con una voz tan calmada que resulta misteriosa—. ¿O hay otros nombres que necesito recolectar?

Jim lo mira, la reacción tan desconcertante, que le toma un minuto decir:

— ¿Recolectar?

—En efecto. Si he de ejercer venganza en tu nombre, requeriré los nombres de aquellos que te causaron daño.

—Uh…

Hay una expresión distante en los ojos de Spock que es, honestamente, escalofriante. Ignorando el cumulo de _Qué carajo_ que circula por su cerebro, Jim cubre las manos de Spock con las suyas.

—Spock —dice cuidadosamente—. Creo que es el lazo hablando. Digo, es lindo y todo eso, pero leí sobre la pareja de Surak… tratando de matar a cualquiera que mirara extraño a Surak… —presiona los dedos rígidos contra su cara—. _Spock._

Los ojos de Spock parpadean; su mandíbula se tensa. Hay una lenta respiración y sus labios van a los de Jim. Labios contra los suyos, tan lento y suave que es como si no estuvieran ahí del todo, mientras las yemas de los dedos de Jim calman la ira. Otra inhalación de Spock, un temblor y, entonces, sus brazos están a su alrededor y sólo se dedican a respirar.

—No deseo esperar —dice Spock por lo bajo—. Quiero unirme a ti.

Spock está más frío de lo que Jim está acostumbrado: su núcleo corporal regula mejor el calor en su planeta de origen, al parecer. Jim presiona los labios en la piel justo debajo de la oreja alienígena.

— ¿Qué hay de la danza de combate? —para suavizar el ambiente, añade—. ¿Y qué con las ropas tradicionales?

—Si prefieres esperar…

—No —Jim lo corta, afianzando sus brazos—. Lo que tú quieras — ¿Qué diferencia hay? Hoy o en dos días… no es que ahora crea que las cosas vayan a funcionar.

Spock se aparta lo suficiente para verle la cara y lo mantiene quieto mientras dice:

—Jim, T’Pau estaba en lo cierto cuando afirmó que me pertenecerás. Y mi padre concordó en que, dada la pérdida de control emocional, lo que típicamente ocurre durante una ceremonia de unión, no hay una forma fiable de asegurar la privacidad, aunque sugirió que estaré más pendiente de tus necesidades que de las mías y seré capaz de compensar. Explicó que eso fue lo que ocurrió en su caso.

— ¿Hablaste de sexo con tu padre? —Jim pregunta, sonriendo un poco. La expresión seria de Spock pasa a confusión.

—Él era la elección lógica, dado que también comparte una unión con una humana.

—Completamente lógico —Jim concuerda con solemnidad. Spock no está impresionado.

—El humor no ayudará a tomar una decisión.

Intentando ser serio, Jim asiente.

—Sé que darás lo mejor de ti. Pero todo esto… me refiero a, ¿no vas a perder el control, cierto? Es sólo una inferencia basada en evidencia que no se aplica realmente a nosotros porque somos Telsu… —inhala, sacude la cabeza, porque puede sentir la ansiedad de Spock de nuevo, palpable debajo de sus dedos—. Aun si pierdes el control, todavía quiero hacerlo.

Spock lo considera.

—Aunque indudablemente podríamos invocar el Sof’el’itju aquí, preferiría seguir las costumbres de mi gente y proceder en el Fuerte. ¿Si estás seguro?

—Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

—La temperatura actual declinará rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el sol sigue cayendo. Procederemos en el ocaso.

—Okey —hay algo como un zumbido bajo su piel y no cree que le pertenezca sólo a él. Anticipación, posiblemente porque la unión no se trata sólo de contacto mental. Jim pregunta, esperanzado—: ¿Quieres ir… adentro?

Spock deja caer las manos.

—Eso sería aconsejable. Mi madre asumió que compartiremos la cama, mas no es necesario. Yo…

—Spock —Jim se acerca, toma su mano y flexiona los fríos dedos experimentalmente—. Me refiero a dentro… como en dijiste que no teníamos que esperar a que el lazo madurara —y, cuando Spock sólo lo mira, aclara con franqueza—: sexo.

—Sí —su comúnmente estoico vulcano responde por lo bajo—. Entendí la referencia. Estoy… de acuerdo en participar en actividades sexuales contigo.

—Bien —Jim suspira en su oreja—. Di «actividades sexuales» de nuevo, me vuelve loco.

—La psicosis no conduce a…

Jim lo calla, lo que es más satisfactorio de lo que probablemente debería ser.

La puerta de cristal que lleva a la habitación de Spock está a sólo unos pasos de distancia y, de alguna manera, Spock se las arregla para caminar hacia atrás mientras Jim le tira del suéter.

Una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada, pero sin las cortinas de privacidad comprometidas, Spock levanta los brazos y permite que Jim lo libere. Y Jim suspira con felicidad cuando por fin, _por fin_ puede contemplar mucha piel. Pálida, verdosa piel vulcana. Recorre con los dedos el suave vello decorando el pecho de Spock, la perfecta línea que lleva a su ombligo.

—Dios, eres lindo —murmura y, entonces, empuja a Spock contra el cristal, las manos deslizándose arriba y abajo por los músculos de sus brazos mientras le hace un chupetón en el cuello.

Spock lo permite; no parece recordar que es tres veces más fuerte.

Explora bajo la camiseta de Jim, las manos abiertas para mayor contacto.

Jim levanta la cabeza sólo lo suficiente para preguntar:

— ¿Quieres que me la quite?

Sonríe cuando la prenda pasa por encima de su cabeza sin una sola palabra. Vuelve a chupar, alternando dientes y lengua mientras Spock sigue explorando. No dura. Tan pronto como Jim toma el lóbulo de Spock en la boca, Spock lo gira y, entonces, sin aviso, es él quien está presionado contra el cristal, con las muñecas presas por encima de la cabeza y Spock saqueando su boca.

Sin aliento, Jim trata de seguirle el paso.

Spock ya no parece tener problemas para recordar quién es más fuerte ahora. Jim gruñe con sorpresa cuando es levantado y manotea para poder sujetarse, las piernas enroscándose instintivamente alrededor de la cintura de Spock y, con un carajo, ¿es _así_ cómo se siente? No es que Jim haya logrado _esto_ con una pareja más ligera…

Grita cuando dientes se encuentran con su tetilla. Levantando la cabeza, pregunta, incrédulo:

— ¿Acabas de _morderme_?

Spock desengancha sus brazos y lo empuja a la cama.

—Me molestó la dirección de tus pensamientos —dice tranquilamente.

—Pensé que no podías leer mi mente así.

—Si te concentras, pienso que serías capaz de leer mis pensamientos superficiales también.

— ¿Sí? —No es que Spock lo deje concentrarse.

Está ocupado con los pantalones de Jim y los suyos después de eso, hasta que ambos están desnudos y Jim está bañado en excitación. Es extrañamente paciente, sin embargo, concentrándose en la labor con la misma atención que le presta al ajedrez y a las encriptaciones de Jim.

Y Jim sólo tiene que dar una pista de lo que quiere y Spock se obliga, leyéndolo a través del tacto y con sus ojos. No puede decir que es perfecto. Es vergonzoso: Jim intentando comprender lo que a Spock le gusta… lo que quiere.

Spock no suda y, claramente, no tiene idea de qué hacer con la piel resbalosa que tiene debajo, pierde su agarre más de una vez y, finalmente, Jim lo empuja. Spock no protesta, aunque tiene esa línea entre sus ojos que significa que está preparándose para ser rechazado.

Así que Jim besa esa pequeña y triste arruga y lo acomoda contra la cabecera.

—Yo no… —empieza Spock, pero Jim sisea para silenciarlo, le muerde el labio inferior y se sienta a horcajadas en su regazo.

Cuando se hunde, el aliento de Spock sale con una exhalación… un gruñido, un suave maullido de aprobación.

Porque Jim se da cuenta de todo esto sobre su vulcano, manteniendo tanto contacto como puede. Spock acerca a Jim y así es mejor. El ritmo es de Jim y el resto es de Spock. Su exploración no tiene fin, besando la clavícula de Jim, su lengua marcando la curva de su bícep, largos dedos deslizándose por cada nudo de su columna.

Eventualmente, sus frentes se pegan, sus alientos mezclándose, narices rozándose. Los brazos de Spock se tensan mientras Jim grita, algo sacudiéndose a su alrededor y electricidad navegando entre ambos, fuego bajo la piel de Jim.

—Jim…

Hay un borde de pánico, pero Jim sólo lo sujeta más cerca, hunde el rostro en su cuello y la ansiedad cambia a alivio, a deleite. Entonces, Spock le acuna el cuello mientras su pecho sube y baja. Su nombre de nuevo, susurrado; hay un flujo de anhelo y Jim sonríe. 

—

—Eso fue… informativo —dice Spock, mientras Jim traza la línea de vello que conduce a su ombligo y, de nuevo, hacia arriba.

— ¿Y placentero? —Sugiere Jim con una sonrisa.

—En efecto. Me doy cuenta de que estoy a la espera de nuestro próximo encuentro.

Jim se levanta, apoyándose en un codo, pudiendo ver así, mejor, la expresión de Spock en la casi total oscuridad. Mientras se mueve, la calidez en los sitios donde se tocan se intensifica. Es diferente a cómo era antes, casi como si siguieran envueltos uno en el otro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le toma a un vulcano estar listo de nuevo? —Pregunta y, luego, sonríe ante el sorprendido levantamiento de cejas—. Oh, lo siento, ¿te referías a la ceremonia?

—No me percaté de que te interesaría repetirlo tan pronto. ¿Es normal para tu especie?

Jim ríe.

—Para mí, sí.

—Fascinante —su frente se arruga—. ¿Te… complació la experiencia?

—Carajo, sí —Jim besa sus suaves labios, disfruta la sorpresa que puede percibir, el cosquilleo de la conexión cuando sus labios se encuentran; es más fuerte de lo que era antes. Le gusta. Cuando se aparta, pregunta—: ¿Podías sentir mis pensamientos porque estábamos teniendo sexo? ¿O era sólo el contacto con piel extra?

 —No estoy seguro. Fue difícil contenerme de fusionarme completamente contigo —admite—. Especulo que nuestras emociones aumentadas son la causa de mi dificultad y mi habilidad para leerte. Como expliqué, el lazo provee un camino para la correcta expresión de emociones entre los Telsu…

— ¿Y cuál sería una expresión incorrecta? —Pregunta Jim con una sonrisa, pero Spock responde con gravedad:

—Herir a un Telsu es considerado un acto atroz —. Okey, bien, Jim se metió solito en esto. Sin desear una atmósfera tan seria, agacha la cabeza y toma un beso. Spock se obliga a responder, las manos buscando, moldeando músculos, encendiendo chispas de nuevo—. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —Pregunta, cuando Jim se ha movido a su mentón.

Pensando que será una sexy, Jim sonríe.

—Claro.

—Una fusión superficial podría ayudarte a dormir.

Jim levanta la cabeza, sin fruncir el ceño en realidad, pero arrepentido de todas formas. Aparentemente, los periodos refractarios de los vulcanos no son tan cortos como los de los humanos.

—No es conciliar el sueño lo que me causa problemas.

—Estás cansado, sin embargo —el pulgar de Spock acaricia el vacío debajo de uno de sus ojos, probablemente notando las marcas oscuras que Jim parece incapaz de quitarse—. No me entrometeré en tus pensamientos.

Jim dobla los brazos sobre el pecho de Spock y descansa en ellos el mentón mientras una mano fría se desliza por su espalda. En realidad, nunca ha hecho esto con otras personas, pero es… más agradable de lo que hubiera creído, esta inexplorada cosa llamada relación.

—No pienso realmente que vayas a implantarte en mi subconsciente, ¿sabes? Pero esto no es algo que los humanos hagan, ir mezclando sus cerebros por ahí —sacude la cabeza ante, lo que sabe, será una insistencia de Spock en la precisión—.  Eso no es exactamente lo que ocurre, lo sé. El punto es que no conozco a ningún humano que no estaría receloso de que alguien le lea la mente.

Spock hace ese ladeo de cabeza y Jim sabe que ha asestado un punto con eso.

—Tu punto es válido —concede Spock tras un minuto—. Sin embargo, no pareciste preocupado cuando leí tus pensamientos durante el coito.

Y, ja, si eso no es más hot que _actividades sexuales_. Jim intenta no sonreír demasiado desquiciado.

—Fue sexy.

Spock toma eso con una ceja levantada.

—Confieso —dice eventualmente—, que no poseo una solución a tu aprehensión relacionada a que tu mente sea conocida por completo.

—No es ese tipo de problema. Y me conoces, _me_ gusta resolver problemas —es dicho con un bailoteo de las cejas. Spock le da una mirada, aunque Jim puede sentir su asombro con facilidad—. Tu madre parece pensar que ser humano no es una enorme piedra en el camino y, obviamente, a ella le ha ido bien.

Spock está estudiándolo con curiosidad abierta.

— ¿Ese fue el tema de tu conversación con mi madre?

—Uh… bueno, sí —hace una mueca—. No sobre ti, en realidad. Sólo quería…

—Ya que ella es una humana en una situación similar, sólo era lógico que buscaras su consejo —interviene Spock y la tensión se escurre de los músculos de Jim.

—Exactamente. Mírame, siendo lógico.

—En efecto.

Jim sonríe ante el tinte sardónico, besa a Spock de nuevo. Pero no le dan permiso de alejarse: en vez de eso, el beso se profundiza y, aunque Jim se sorprende cuando Spock hábilmente cambia sus posiciones, no va a quejarse.

Se muestra un poco más sobresaltado cuando los dedos de Spock rozan el costado de su cara. Parpadea, mirándolo, observando su expresión calmada y apenas puede notar el titubeo en los ojos oscuros.

—A esta hora, mañana —dice Jim y está muy orgulloso de que su voz suene tan estable—, te perteneceré, ¿cierto? ¿Eso fue lo que T’Pau dijo? —Los puntos donde presionan los dedos de Spock están calientes mientras la pregunta espera por ser respondida—. Adelante —dice Jim, hablando bajo.

La idea de pertenecerle a alguien no está en la lista de cosas asombrosas que quiere hacer, pero está muy seguro de que es capaz de todo en este punto. Es decir, vamos, se graduó en la Flota Estelar en sólo tres años, venció el jodido Kobayashi Maru…

—No lo venciste.

Jim quiere reír, pero los apretados nudos en su estómago lo hacen difícil. Mientras intenta pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para la seca interrupción a sus pensamientos, Spock presiona a propósito contra su cara y no puede evitarlo… cierra los ojos y se tensa.

No sabe qué está esperando exactamente. No puede decidir cómo se siente; si se siente de alguna forma, en realidad. Sólo es Spock, y es agradable. Jim sonríe: le gusta la forma en que Spock lo mira, mejor de lo que hizo durante sus tribulaciones anteriores. Es como si no quisiera dejar de mirarlo, así que Jim tira de él hacia abajo y lo besa.

Y eso es… más. Todo a su alrededor, como si su mente fuera un manto de retales de todas las piezas de Spock.

—…s lindo —murmura. Quiere más.

_Jim…_

Debería ser más sorpresivo —jodidamente aterrador— que Spock esté dentro de su cabeza y, tal vez, lo es, pero no se tensa y nada ocurre: no hay sueños danzando por ahí para que todos los vean, no hay secretos ocultos que luchen por salir a la luz. Sólo hay paz y no puede imaginarse deseando a alguien más en lo que le queda de vida.

Jim respira profundo cuando Spock se aleja, con ojos oscuros y turbulentos. Su mano tiembla mientras la aleja de los puntos de fusión.

—Jim…

Pero cualquier cosa que quiera decirle tendrá que esperar. Jim empuja la cara contra el frío cuello de Spock.

—Sí —murmura—. Lo que quieras…

Largos dedos se acomodan en su nuca, aliento tibio abanicándole el cabello, y eso es un _te lo diré en la mañana_ tan bueno como cualquier otro, hasta donde a Jim le concierne.

—

_El fuego baila frente a sus ojos, oscurece el polvo y el olor de la carne chamuscada, los ojos que lo siguen a todas partes._

_Nunca puede alejarse. Ellos siempre lo miran, contemplando al chico que sobrevivió la masacre. Hablando con voces bajas, los gritos mezclándose con la calma. El caos entrelazado con el murmullo de los motores mientras dejan atrás los cuerpos._

_El de su madre… está irreconocible. Su rostro se fue, quemado más allá del reconocimiento. Kevin, el niño pequeño por el que volvió, también es llevado lejos. Tras tres días de ocultarse juntos detrás de un cobertizo abandonado, sus rescatadores los separan._

_Solo, Jim mira las estrellas mientras las pasan y no llora, no grita. Sólo existe. Vive, como su madre quería._

_A nadie más le importa si lo hace o no._

_Fuego. Sábanas empapadas en sudor. Voces, voces susurradas que lo siguen por Riverside. Miedo. ¿Por qué siempre hay miedo? Los gritos son mejores. Conoce los gritos, los recuerdos del rostro de su madre._

_Asfixiándolo. Se rasguña la garganta mientras el humo y el fuego oscurecen su visión, mientras trastabilla por la oscuridad, intentando arrastrar consigo a Kevin. Los padres de Kevin querrían que su hijo viviera también._

_La mano intenta alcanzarlos entre la oscuridad… pero no los toca ésta vez; no caen._

_El pánico no se apodera de él, el fuego se desvanece. Flamas retrocediendo, el terror escurriéndose lejos. Está a salvo aquí, cubierto en calidez. No tiene miedo. No hay motivos para tenerlo. Sobrevivió. Y puede ver el rostro de su madre, sonriendo mientras le muestra el mapa estelar en el que se ha esforzado trabajando con T’Kal. Ella le toca el rostro, sonriendo, y le dice lo bien que lo está haciendo. Lo orgullosa que está de él._

_Y recuerda lo mucho que ella lo amaba._

Jim abre los ojos, la oscuridad momentáneamente desconcertante. Su corazón está tamborileando con un ritmo errático en su pecho, pero no lo ahorca, no lo hace querer arrancarse la piel de los huesos.

Sus ojos se deslizan a un costado. Sólo puede distinguir el rostro de Spock en la oscuridad, la delicada punta de una oreja y el ángulo de una ceja. Luce tan estoico cuando duerme como cuando está despierto.

Son una sensación extraña, los pinchazos de fuego que existen bajo la piel de Jim. Incluso cuando no se están abrazando ahora, lado a lado, se siente como si se estuvieran tocando en todas partes.

La mano en su cuello, ligeramente curvada, es como una marca.

Sabe, de alguna manera, _sabe,_ que Spock espabiló la pesadilla. Pero Spock no está despierto. Sus respiraciones son calmadas, imperturbables. Jim no sabe cómo alejarse sin despertarlo. Su corazón sigue agitado, pero es capaz de quedarse quieto y respirar.

Pero, por supuesto, eso no funciona. Los ojos de Spock se abren lentamente, sin el aleteo de pestañas en que un humano caería. Sólo pasa de estar dormido a despierto en dos segundos, sin más. Su voz está ronca, sin embargo, brumosa y eso es… un alivio, de alguna manera. Jim no está seguro del porqué.

—Jim —su nombre, brusco en la lengua de Spock… no debería perturbarlo. Jim sólo lo mira, sin estar seguro de porqué todo esto es tan extraño. Excepto…

— ¿Hiciste algo con el lazo?

Su voz es ronca, demasiado inestable. Suena como una acusación, aunque no fue su intención que fuera una. Pero es prueba suficiente de que algo está pasando, porque la ansiedad de Spock escaba en la sangre de Jim.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta y no es una exigencia, ya que no puede sentir más que preocupación—. Ni mi padre ni T’Pau han tenido experiencia con una unión Telsu.

Jim presiona su palma en el pecho de Spock y puede sentir el latido de su corazón incrementando aun sin estar ni remotamente cerca de su mano.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunta por lo bajo—. Y sólo di lo que significa, porque me estás aterrando.

—Pensé que mi mente encontraría una conexión adecuada con la tuya durante la ceremonia. Parece, sin embargo, que una ceremonia será innecesaria.  

Jim lo mira.

—Sigo sin entender lo que eso significa. ¿Dices que ya estamos unidos?

—Siempre lo hemos estado. La ceremonia era sólo para aceptar una conexión total. Fuimos guiados uno al otro antes de que entendiéramos el motivo —continúa Spock cuando Jim sólo lo mira y hay una culpa en sus palabras que no debería existir—. Tras nuestra copulación, pude sentir el lazo reforzándose, aunque asumí que sería una sensación temporal, dada la liberación de hormonas, que ayudan a reforzar una unión, en circunstancias normales. Cuando realicé una fusión superficial, sin embargo, fui arrastrado a tu mente…

—Y te dejé entrar —termina Jim por él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Porque eso fue exactamente lo que pasó aun si no se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo.

—Te aseguro —dice Spock rápidamente—, que fue instinto puramente. No me percaté hasta que me alejé. Deseaba explicar…

—Pero me apagué como una luz, lo sé —dice Jim con lentitud—. ¿Entonces qué es esto? ¿Ya está?

Spock guarda silencio, porque sigue pareciendo confundido. Pero, de acuerdo, darse cuenta de que su lazo no es más que el lazo vulcano común provoca eso en una persona. Sin mencionar el hecho de que la reverenciada madre de tu clan estaba equivocada. Pero tal vez _no_ es por eso y llegará un momento en el que Spock lo quiera todo de él. Pero, de alguna forma, eso no es tan aterrador ahora como antes. Sin embargo, todo eso puede esperar.

— ¿Te metiste con mi sueño a propósito? —Pregunta.

La confusión de Spock se transforma lentamente en cuidadoso entendimiento.

— ¿Interferí en tus sueños? —Inquiere con cuidado.

—Es que… cambiaron —Jim intenta explicar, pero aún se siente aturdido.

—Me disculpo —Spock mantiene el cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera esperando que Jim intente arrojarlo de la cama o algo así—. No sueño con frecuencia. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue vívida. Estabas estresado, aunque no podía entender el motivo. Mi deseo era únicamente aminorar tu dolor. No fue mi intención causarte más estrés…

Y, Dios, si Jim pudiera tener un deseo cumplido, sería nunca tener que volver a ver semejante derrota en los ojos de Spock de nuevo. Puede hacerse cargo de eso ahora, de todas formas. Se desliza más cerca y, tan pronto como toca la cara de Spock, es como llegar a casa. Spock parpadea, viéndolo, y copia sus movimientos, haciendo que todo sea incluso mejor que después de tener sexo; puede ser una extensión, horas después.

—Tienes que dejar de disculparte por ser tú —le dice Jim, hablando bajo, lo que le granjea una onda de confusión, pero Jim pega las frentes de ambos y esa es una forma de mantener la emoción a raya también—. No estoy estresado. Estoy… feliz.

Incluso en su subconsciente, incluso sin darse cuenta de nada, Spock lo cuidó. Le recordó algo bueno.

La respiración de Spock se ha tornado algo extraña, errática.

—Estoy… complacido —murmura y eso basta para hacer que Jim sonría de nuevo.

Las puntas de los dedos de Spock acarician su piel; lo besa como si le hubieran negado hacerlo por mucho tiempo y, cuando finalmente necesitan respirar, lo compensa abrazando a Jim contra su pecho.

Si esto es lo que significa pertenecerle a Spock, está de acuerdo.

—

—Han sellado la unión —anuncia Sarek francamente cuando entran a la cocina para desayunar. Jim intercambia una mirada con Spock, quien no parece sorprendido por la clarividencia de su padre. Sarek levanta la mano hacia Jim—. ¿Puedo…?

Jim le lanza una mirada a Spock.

—Uh…

—Desea examinar el lazo —dice Spock y Jim se siente más tranquilo de lo que debería respecto a eso—, para asegurarse de que no has sufrido daños.

Todos lucen tan expectantes, incluso Amanda, aunque ella le ofrece una sonrisa. Así que, bien. ¿Qué diablos?

Da un paso al frente y se tensa un poco cuando su suegro le toca la cara. No se relaja como hizo con Spock, incluso a pesar de que no le duele y no hay indicación de que Sarek está rastrillando su mente o algo igual de espeluznante. Es sólo una presión en su cráneo, lo que no puede ser, en realidad, lo que está pasando, pero se siente como uno de los pesados exámenes de Len, en su versión metafórica.

Siente alivio cuando la mano de Sarek se aparta. Toma un profundo respiro, inconsciente de que no había estado haciéndolo durante la examinación. Spock le ofrece sus dedos y Jim deja que recolecte su tensión.

Sarek está estudiándolo y, finalmente, se gira hacia Spock.

—Has elegido bien, hijo mío.

Las cejas de Spock se levantan con reconocimiento y probablemente no tiene idea de que se paró un poco más recto, luciendo alto. Jim agacha la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa y, cuando mira de nuevo, se encuentra con la suave mirada de Amanda y su cálida aprobación. Su sonrisa rompe la superficie, en su mayoría porque Spock está vibrando con satisfacción.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden visitar el perfil de la autora original, si están familiarizados con el idioma. Tiene otras historias en este fandom que son encantadoras —incluso siguiendo la temática del Telsu/T’hy’la—.   
> A partir de éste ciclo de actualizaciones —porque actualizo en ciclos, por si no lo habían notado—, las historias sin comentarios se van a HIATUS —porque, sin retribución, es más sencillo guardarlas para mí solita y escribirlas cuando en verdad tenga tiempo—.   
> Gracias a todos los que se hicieron presentes en esta traducción.   
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (próximas actualizaciones, nuevas historias, qué historias se van a hiatus, mis fandoms, intereses del momento, recomendaciones, etc.).   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (DIY con reciclaje, datos curiosos de animales y plantas y MUCHA ecología, porque este mundo lo necesita).   
> Un beso :*


End file.
